Yume no Naka he
by Synchroniah
Summary: Sakura resolve ir a uma excursão para os Alpes Suíços organizada por sua escola, mas quando chega lá algo estranho e perigoso acontece. O que ocorrerá agora? Romance e mistérios em meio às montanhas nevadas! Minha primeira fanfic de CSS. SxS
1. Os Alpes Suíços

_OBS: Os personagens de __Card__ Captor Sakura pertencem a CLAMP. Essa __fanfic__ não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo! __Boa__ leitura..._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Os Alpes Suíços

Era uma típica manhã de inverno: Fria e nublada. A paisagem era totalmente coberta por neve, deixando tudo quase que por igual, se não fossem algumas pequenas folhas verdes dos pinheiros que escapavam e davam outro tom ao ambiente.

No ônibus estavam todos ansiosos e agitados: estavam quase chegando ao chalé nos Alpes Suíços. Sakura, que estava sentada em um dos bancos próximo a janela, olhava hipnotizada para a paisagem branca que passava ao seu lado. A verdade é que não agüentava mais aquele ônibus, queria a qualquer custo sair e esticar as pernas! Estavam a mais de 2 horas na estrada e seus colegas de classe faziam muito barulho – algo bastante incomodo quando já se está cansada e estressada por culpa de várias horas sem nada para fazer, afora alguns outros fatores... – Tentava ignorá-los com todas as forças que tinha, mas parecia ser impossível! Foi então que um dos professores que os acompanhava fez com que todos se acalmassem e então pronunciou:

- Bom, depois de muita demora é com grande orgulho dizer que faltam pouquíssimos quilômetros para chegarmos! Se vocês olharem pelas janelas, conseguirão avistar alguns outros chalés próximos. – Mal o professor terminou a frase e todos os alunos já estavam empilhados nas janelas do ônibus, procurando pelas construções.

Quinze minutos depois do aviso, haviam finalmente chegado ao chalé. A casa era bem grande, era feita de madeira e possuía dois andares. Na parte da frente, uma pequena escada levava a varanda que dava entrada para a casa. O primeiro cômodo a se entrar era a sala de estar, onde existiam sofás, poltronas, um tapete de pele de urso (falso) e uma lareira bem no centro. Um corredor dava acesso aos quartos do térreo; No final deste, uma escadaria ligava o 'térreo' ao 'primeiro andar' da construção, onde havia mais quartos.

Sakura colocou a mala no chão e admirou o local onde estava. Realmente, a escola não havia poupado esforços para essa viagem: O lugar era maravilhoso! Agora, restava saber se passar as férias naquele chalé na Suíça seria realmente tão agradável como diziam. A verdade era que, ela nunca pretendera ir nessa excursão de férias que a escola preparara, todavia...

----- Flashback -----

- Por favor, Sakura-chan! – Pedia Tomoyo, quase chorando, a amiga.

- Mas Tomoyo, eu não tenho porque ir lá! Vai ser total desperdício de tempo e dinheiro eu ir nessa excursão, você sabe disso. – Retrucou Sakura, abrindo os braços

- Por favor, Sakura! Eu preciso que você vá, se não tudo que eu havia planejado estará arruinado! – Tomoyo quase implorava, deixando seus olhos marejarem um pouco.

- Hmm... – Sakura cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, pensando no pedido.

- Sakura, essa será sua grande chance! Não a desperdice assim!

- Chance para que, Tomoyo? – A garota abriu os olhos, fitando a amiga. Mostrava algum interesse no assunto.

- Ora, Sakura! Será sua chance de passar algum tempo a sós com o Syaoran-kun! Ele também vai você não sabia? – Indagou à amiga, surpresa.

- Que?! O Syaoran vai? Jura mesmo? – Agora ela estava realmente interessada.

- Claro que ele vai! Ele disse que não perderia essa chance por nada no mundo, queria muito conhecer a Suíça, então assim que veio a notícia ele começou a se preparar para a viagem.

- Ok Tomoyo, você venceu. Eu vou nessa excursão. – Disse Sakura, jogando o corpo para trás e pousando nas almofadas que ali estavam.

- Yatta! – Tomoyo pulo em cima da prima e a abraçou fortemente. – Arigatô, Sakura-chan!

----- Flashback -----

E foi assim que Sakura se encontrava ali naquele instante. Adorava muito a prima, mas o que realmente a trouxe ali foi Syaoran. Seu amado e querido Syaoran! Seu coração disparava ao pensar que, durante um bom tempo, poderiam ter momentos a sós para curtir o amor um do outro. Mal podia esperar! Acordou de seu transe quando sentiu a amiga tocar-lhe o ombro direito.

- Ah, o que foi Tomoyo? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando para a amiga por cima do ombro.

- Hmm... – Tomoyo soltou um risinho malicioso. Sabia o que se passava na mente da amiga e adorava vê-la dessa forma. – Né, Sakura-chan, se você ficar ai parada, vão pegar os melhores quartos. – Disse, apontando para o resto da turma que já estava indo escolher os quartos.

- Hee! E por que não me avisou antes, Tomoyo? Vamos! – Disse ela, pegando a mala e correndo atrás dos outros.

Tomoyo ficou a admirá-la por alguns segundos e começou a segui-la assim que foi chamada novamente. Realmente, adorava ver Sakura animada daquela forma! Ela sempre fora assim, desde que se conheceram, quando eram menores. Hoje, já no primeiro ano do ensino médio e a jovem não mudara nem um pouco nesse aspecto. Ainda bem, pois ela achava que não conseguiria se acostumar com uma Sakura diferente dessa de agora.

As duas meninas passearam pelo corredor, olhando dentro dos cômodos de relance e subiram para o segundo andar. Lá, elas escolheram um quarto que tinha a janela voltada para um bosque ao lado do chalé. A vista era maravilhosa: Podiam-se ver as árvores – em sua maioria coberta por neve -, alguns animais pequenos, como coelhos, apareciam de vez em quando e os pássaros cantavam uma linda melodia. Era perfeito! Sakura colocou a mala sobre a cama e foi observar a paisagem pela janela, enquanto que Tomoyo já ia desfazendo sua mala. Logo, Sakura fora fazer o mesmo e em menos de 20 minutos já haviam arrumado tudo.

Sentaram-se na cama, uma ao lado da outra. Sakura ainda olhava a paisagem enquanto que Tomoyo tirava de uma bolsa de couro preta sua câmera de vídeo e começava a prepará-la. Sakura logo notou o que a amiga fazia, fixou seus olhos verde-esmeraldinos nos olhos violetas da prima e perguntou:

- Tomoyo-chan, o que você vai fazer com essa câmera? – Sua resposta já estava praticamente dada, pelo sorriso que a garota dera. Engoliu em seco, não me diga que...?

- Ora, ora, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu vou filmar a Sakura-chan durante toda a excursão! Será uma lembrança maravilhosa! – Declarou a jovem de cabelos escuros, deixando seus olhos brilharem e faiscarem de emoção ao mesmo em que Sakura suspirava em desaprovação.

- Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto agora... – Tomoyo colocou a câmera na cama, pegou as mãos da amiga, juntando-as e apertando-as ao mesmo tempo em que olhava dentro dos olhos da mesma. – Como anda sua relação com Syaoran? Já deram um passo a frente?

- Pa-passo a frente? – Perguntava Sakura, inocente. – O que quer dizer com isso Tomoyo?

- Ora, Sakura, não se faça de desentendida! Você e Syaoran-kun já estão com 15 anos! Tem idade suficiente para... – Ela foi interrompida por três batidas consecutivas na porta. As meninas se entre olharam e Sakura foi abrir.

Que surpresa aquela! Estavam a porta Chiharu, Rika, Yamasaki e o próprio Syaoran!

- Hey meninas, que tal irmos dar um passeio todos juntos? – Convidou Yamasaki, com um sorriso.

Sakura virou-se para Tomoyo, que lhe deu um sorriso, virou-se novamente para Yamasaki e disse:

- Ok, eu e Tomoyo iremos nos agasalhar e encontramos vocês lá embaixo, certo?

- Claro! Então, até já! – Disse o garoto, dando meia volta, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, Sakura segura forte o braço de Syaoran. Esse se vira, olhando-a nos olhos. Ah, aqueles lindos olhos amendoados!

- Né, Syaoran, preciso falar com você depois, ta? – Ela deu uma piscadela para o jovem.

- Ah, claro. Pode vir à hora que quiser. – Disse ele, com um olhar malicioso e soltando-se da mão dela, foi até os outros.

Sakura ficou ali, parada, olhando-o se distanciar. Como ele era... Lindo! Havia crescido tanto desde a primeira vez que se conheceram! Ah, como o desejo de estar abraçada com ele era forte naquele momento! Foi tirada novamente de suas ilusões por Tomoyo, que lhe tacou uma almofada.

- Vai ficar ai babando e não vai vir se arrumar não? – Disse a garota em tom sarcástico, se divertindo muito com a expressão da amiga.

- Já vou, já vou. – Ela resmungou, entrando e fechando a porta. Antes que essa se fechasse totalmente, pode ver Syaoran olhando-a das escadas. Deu-lhe um sorriso e fechou totalmente a porta.

Quinze minutos depois elas já estavam prontas. Tomoyo usava agasalhos brancos, com uma touca da mesma cor feita de lã, junto a um cachecol e luvas azuis que combinavam com a calça de mesmo tom. Sakura estava praticamente igual, se não fosse a calça, o cachecol e as luvas, que eram cor-de-rosa. Tomoyo pegou a câmera e esperava a amiga na porta. Sakura fechava uma pequena bolsa cor-de-rosa.

- Vamos logo Sakura! Eles já devem estar cansados de nos esperar! – Retrucou Tomoyo.

- Vá indo, estou logo atrás de você. – Dito e feito. Tomoyo tomou a frente dela, indo para as escadas. Sakura levantou-se, foi até a porta e quando estava prestes a fechá-la, algo a fez arrepiar-se da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo dourado em sua cabeça. Olhou para trás, fitando a janela; Estava fechada.

- Anda Sakura! Eles vão embora se não nos apressarmos! – Gritou Tomoyo da escada.

- Ah, estou indo! – Disse, olhando uma última vez para trás e então fechou a porta. Algo inesperado aconteceria naquelas férias de inverno...

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

****Yoo, minna-san! Como vão? Bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo ****dessa****fic**** maravilhosa! Está é a minha primeira ****fic**** de CCS e espero mesmo que consiga completá-la. A verdade é que nunca consegui concluir uma ****fanfic**** com mais de ****2**** capítulos, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para concluir está! Não liguem para os erros, não sou boa de ortografia, sabe? Precisarei revisá-la bem... Bom, não tem muita coisa o que ****falar,****né****? Para não terminar isso daqui sem graça, vai um extra! Espero que gostem!**

* * *

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

**Doru:** Hmm...Bem...Ano...

**Mapy: **Doru, ta fazendo o que?

**Doru: **Bem, eu estava querendo terminar isso com humor, mas...

**Mapy: **Mas...?

**Doru: **MAS EU NÃO SEI O QUE FALAR! -arranca os cabelos- T-T

**Mapy: **Ué, seja você mesma, oras! o.o

**Doru: **Essa é a pior parte...EU NÃO CONSIGO! T.T -chora rios-

**Mapy: **Aff, vamos, anime-se! -entrega um lenço pra ela-

**Doru: -**Assoa o nariz-

**Mapy: **Não era pra fazer isso, mas...

**Doru: **Né, Mapologinildinossaurica, vamo fazer outra coisa?

**Mapy: **Pode ser...

**Doru: **Tá então. -pega ela pela mão e vai fazer outra coisa.-

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru - Fim -----

**

* * *

Bom, é isso ai! Sem criatividade ****alguma...****GOMEN! Prometo fazer um extra melhor da próxima vez! Bom, queria agradecer por lerem esse capítulo. Ah e se puderem, deixem reviews!**

**OBS: as frases escritas entre ífens no extra são ações das personagens. Tive de adaptar porque aqui as estrelinhas não aparecem, mas não tem problema, pois pra esse tipo de coisa nós damos um jeitinho... Explicado o que eu queria.**

**Fanfic**** dedicada a minha amiga ****mapy****, que gostou de ler uma de TRC que eu fiz e não deu para fazer a ****continuação...****Essa é pela continuação que eu não fiz, ****tá**

**Beijos da Tia Doru! **


	2. A lenda

_OBS.: Os personagens de __Card__ Captor Sakura não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP. Essa __fanfic__ não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo. Boa leitura._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

* * *

Capítulo 2: A lenda

- Anda Sakura! Eles vão embora se não nos apressarmos! – Gritou Tomoyo da escada.

- Ah, estou indo! – Disse, olhando uma última vez para trás e então fechou a porta.

Sakura saiu correndo em direção da escada e não bastou meio minuto para que estivesse ao lado de Tomoyo. As duas foram juntas para o andar de baixo e encontraram os amigos sentados conversando.

- Vocês demoraram, viu? – Falou Chiharu, em um tom brincalhão.

- Desculpa! A Sakura demorou um pouco para arrumas umas coisas, né? – Disse Tomoyo, lançando um olhar meio maligno para Sakura, só que não teve a reação que esperava.

Sakura olhava pelas imensas janelas de vidro que existiam ao lado da porta da frente. Estava preocupada, pois aquele não foi um simples arrepio, sentira algo estranho... Algo sobrenatural.

- "O que poderia ter sido aquilo...? Não era um arrepio de frio, era como se... Como se tivesse algo atrás de mim... Como um animal bem grande..." – Pensava ela, enquanto observava a neve do lado de fora. – "Será que é outra Clow Card? Mas todas as cartas já foram capturadas, inclusive aquela que estava selada, então o que...?"

- Sakura-chan! – Berrou Chiharu bem próximo ao ouvido da jovem que deu um pulo de susto. – Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu? Você parece bastante distraída...

- Ah, não foi nada, só estava pensando demais, só isso. Não precisa se preocupar, ta Chiharu-chan? – Disse Sakura com um sorriso para tranqüilizar a amiga.

- Bom, agora, podemos ir? – Perguntou Yamazaki segurando a maçaneta da porta.

- Sim! – Responderam todos, fazendo um uníssono.

Yamazaki abriu a porta e todos saíram juntos. Começaram a passear pelas redondezas, olhando os chalés vizinhos, conversando com algumas pessoas e admirando o bosque, que corria por uma grande área. Só mais tarde eles descobriram que aquele era, na verdade, uma floresta que ocupava toda a área até alguns anos atrás, quando começaram a construir os chalés. O grupo andava todo junto, excerto por Sakura e Syaoran que andavam um pouco mais atrás, de mãos dadas, somente observando a paisagem. Palavras não eram necessárias naquela ocasião. Aquele gesto já era mais que suficiente para transmitir o que sentiam naquele momento.

O tempo estava ameno e o frio suportável. Estava tudo tranqüilo até que, de repente, um forte golpe de vento veio da floresta, acertando primeiramente Sakura e Syaoran para depois acertar o grupo mais a frente.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Chiharu aos que estavam do lado.

- Calma, foi só o vento, não tem com o que se assustar. – Disse Tomoyo, acalmando a amiga.

- Será que era mesmo 'só o vento'? – Sussurrou Sakura para si mesma.

- O que? – Exclamou Syaoran, olhando para ela.

- Hmm, hmm... – Ela chacoalhou a cabeça em sinal de negação. – Não foi nada, só estava pensando meio alto, sabe?

- Sei, sei... – Disse Syaoran debochando.

- "Eu devo estar pensando demais nisso... Não posso deixar que aquele simples arrepio estrague esse momento que eu estou tendo com o Syaoran." – Concluiu em pensamento. Mal o terminou e sentiu novamente aquele arrepio. Olho para o lado, em direção a floresta e conseguia ouvir algo bem ao longe. – "Mas... O que está acontecendo? Quem está fazendo esse barulho?"

- Sakura, o que houve? Oe, Sakura!

A garota nem dava ouvidos aos chamados de Syaoran. Soltou-se da mão do jovem e partiu em direção a floresta. Aquele som... Parecia o som de um animal, mas de nenhum que ela reconhecesse. O que estava acontecendo ali afinal?

- Oe, Sakura! Não pense em entrar ai! – Berrou Syaoran, mas foi ignorado novamente. – Ah, pensa que vai fugir assim, é? – Disse para si mesmo. Correu até próximo da garota, agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para um abraço apertado. – O que pensa que está fazendo, Sakura?! – Exclamou próximo ao ouvido da jovem.

Naquele momento, Sakura acordou de seu transe e percebeu que estava com a cabeça encostada ao peito de Syaoran. Podia ouvir o coração dele batendo... Como aquilo a acalmava! Fechou os olhos e devolveu o abraço para o jovem, apertando-o contra o seu corpo que era bem menor. Ficaram ali, abraçados até que ouviram Chiharu gritar ao longe:

- Os pombinhos vão ficar ai até quando? Vamos logo, uma tempestade de neve está vindo para essas redondezas!

No mesmo instante, ambos acordaram e se separaram. Poderiam se abraçar o quanto quisessem quando estivessem em algum lugar seguro. Deram as mãos e foram se juntar aos outros que voltavam para o chalé.

Passaram o resto do dia dentro da moradia. A tempestade de neve veio com toda a sua força, prendendo todos dentro de suas casas. A tarde passou tranqüila e a noite, mais ou menos a uma da manhã, reuniram-se todos em volta da lareira para contarem histórias. Sakura estava sentada no sofá, entre Tomoyo e Syaoran. Um a um, os colegas contavam todos os tipos de histórias: Aventura, romance, drama, comédia... Até que chegou a vez de Naoko contar uma história.

- Naoko-chan vai contar que tipo de história? – Perguntou Rika, falando por todos ali presentes.

- Eu vou contar uma lenda... Uma lenda de terror! – Respondeu Naoko, com um brilho sombrio nos olhos.

Ao ouvir a menção da palavra 'terror', Sakura se remexeu no sofá. Naoko tinha um fascínio por histórias daquele tipo, ouviu algumas pessoas comentarem que de manhã ela havia saído para procurar saber algumas das lendas da região. Essa situação de agora deixava os nervos de Sakura a flor da pele, será que ela havia descoberto o que fora buscar mais cedo?

- Bom essa lenda que vou contar agora é típica dessa região, porém ela surgiu bem recentemente. Dizem que, até alguns anos, uma floresta cobria toda essa região... – Começou ela, com um tom de voz de arrepiar os cabelos. – Nessa floresta, havia todo o tipo de criatura, desde as mais inocentes as mais estranhas. Quando a floresta começou a ser destruída para a construção dos chalés, muitas pessoas envolvidas nas obras começavam a sumir durante a noite e, no dia seguinte, eram encontrados somente restos mortais das mesmas...

Sakura engoliu a saliva e apertou as mãos.

- "'Restos mortais' ela disse? E o que acontecia com essas pessoas?" – Pensava Sakura, com o coração disparado.

- E o que acontecia com essas pessoas? – Alguém perguntou.

- Bom, dizem que essas pessoas eram comidas por algum animal...

- Que tipo de animal era esse? – Perguntou Tomoyo, mostrando bastante interesse.

- Não sabem ao certo, mas dizem que é algo bem parecido com a figura do Lobisomem. – Naoko deu de ombros. – Dizem também que as pessoas que foram comidas conseguiam ouvir o monstro e 'senti-lo'. Elas sentiam um arrepio, desses que começa nos pés e segue até o último fio de cabelo, era como se, atrás delas, estivesse um grande animal. O barulho que esse bicho faz é algo realmente estranho, parece com o de um animal normal, mas ao mesmo tempo não é parecido com nenhum que nós já tenhamos escutado alguma vez. Todas as pessoas afirmaram que, nenhuma das vitimas conseguiu voltar e que todas eram atraídas pela criatura. – Naoko deixou seus óculos refletirem a luz do fogo da lareira. – Ah, antes que me esqueça... – Ela se vira para a turma e, com um sorriso maligno, continuou: - As pessoas da região afirmaram que, bem recentemente, houve um ataque da criatura... Fui procurar por respostas e, adivinhem? Realmente, aconteceu e essa vitima estava hospedada neste chalé. – Ela deu um sorriso de felicidade ao concluir a frase.

Sakura soltou um soluço que ecoou por toda a sala. Todos ali presentes voltaram seus olhares para ela.

- De-desculpem-me! Podem continuar... – Disse Sakura, levantando-se, indo para seu quarto. Não se sentia bem.

- O que deu nela, você sabe Tomoyo? – Perguntou Naoko, preocupada.

- Não sei não, Naoko-chan. Você sabe que a Sakura sempre teve medo de histórias de terror e fantasmas, né?

- Mas ela já tem 15 anos! Pelo amor de deus!

- Eu acho que ela nunca conseguiu se livrar disso. – Tomoyo apoiou o queixo na mão, fazendo uma expressão triste.

- Bom, eu também vou indo. – Disse Syaoran, levantando-se

- Mas já, Li-kun? Não vai ficar para ouvir mais algumas histórias? – Perguntou Yamazaki.

- Não, estou cansado. Então, até amanhã e bom divertimento a quem fica. – Concluiu, sumindo pelo corredor.

'Estava cansado'? Que mentira tosca essa! Estava preocupado com Sakura, ela não estava bem desde o começo da história e, quando a Naoko comentou do acidente recentemente, ela pareceu ficar pálida. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Tinha quase certeza de que estava escondendo algo importante dele e queria saber o que era. Ao entrar no segundo andar, pode ouvir um choro vindo bem de longe. Não me diga que...?

- Sakura! – Gritou ele, correndo em direção ao quarto da garota. Quando entrou, viu que era ela quem estava chorando, tremia e parecia pálida. – Sakura, o que houve? – Perguntou, agachando-se na frente dela.

- Syaoran... Syaoran, eu serei a próxima vitima... – Disse ela, sua voz saia em um tom aterrorizado.

- O que? Próxima vitima de que? – Indagou, segurando os ombros da menina com as mãos.

- Do monstro, Syaoran! Eu serei a próxima a ser devorada por ele!

- Não diga besteiras, é só uma estória de terror!

- **Não é!** – Gritou ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanho-amendoados dele. Aqueles lindos olhos verdes esmeralda estavam avermelhados, em sua doce face estava estampado o medo que a jovem sentia. – Syaoran... Eu senti aquele arrepio, duas vezes! Hoje, antes de sairmos e depois daquela ventania! Também ouvi barulho daquele animal! Tudo que a Naoko disse é verdade!

- Sakura...

- Syaoran... Syaoran, eu não quero morrer! – Ela suplicou, jogando-se nos braços dele e apertando seus olhos contra o ombro do garoto.

Syaoran abraçou-a, pressionando o corpo delicado da jovem contra o seu. Passou uma das mãos pela nuca dela, acariciando seus lindos cabelos dourados e disse, olhando o bosque pela janela:

- Você não vai morrer... Eu não deixarei.

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

****Yoo, minna-san! Cá estou eu novamente, quase três da manhã, concluindo mais um capítulo! Esse daqui me deu mais trabalho e, no fim, acabei encurtando-o por culpa da falta de criatividade. Mil desculpas! Vou tentar caprichar mais, ta? E, não fiquem assustados, não vou fazer nada de mais, prometo! (Quase nada de mais... Ainda tem um fato escondido que vai virar isso tudo de ponta cabeça!). ****Agora, sem mais delongas... Ao extra! Bom proveito...**

* * *

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

19/01 - 15 horas

**Doru**: Tá bom... Quem quer aparecer no extra?

**Todos**: EU!

**Doru**: Erm... -gota-

**Sakury**: Eu pedi primeiro, eu apareço

**Mapy**: Nem vem com essa, eu pedi pra ela ontem! Eu apareço

**Fey**: A tia Doru vai deixar eu ir, porque eu sou o doce de pêssego dela, não é?

**Moon**: Eu que vou aparecer, eu sou o único homem daqui!

**Sakury**: E que tem isso? Homens devem ser cavalheiros e deixar as damas irem na frente e a mais velha vai primeiro!

**Mapy**: Nada disso, eu vou porque ela já tinha prometido! Vocês aparecem depois! u.u

**Fey**: A tia Doru vai me colocar, né? ii

**Moon**: Nenhuma de vocês vai, eu vou...

**Sakury**: Podem esquecer eu que...

**Doru**: CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ò.ó -bate com um poste num gongo-

**Todos**: -silêncio, gota-

**Doru**: Tá bom, todos querem aparecer e todos vão aparecer! ò.o Agora, chega de discutir e vamos todos comer bolo, sim?

**Todos**: Tá o.o

-eles saem para comer bolo.-

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

* * *

**Bom, é isso ai! Eu perguntei hoje quem queria participar em uma conferência e todos disseram que queriam, então saiu isso! ****xD ****Bom vou parar**** de amolar vocês, porque eu sou chata! Próximo capítulo será postado no sábado! E, espero anciosa por reviews, tá?**

**Beijos da Tia Doru **


	3. Tigresa

_OBS: Card__Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo. Boa leitura._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3: Tigresa.

Eram quase duas horas da manhã. Tomoyo caminhava tranqüilamente até seu quarto. Chegou lá, abriu a porta e, quando olhou para dentro, soltou um "ah!", fechando a porta rapidamente. Ficou encostada a mesma, do lado de fora do cômodo, por alguns segundos, pegando fôlego para depois abri-la novamente e perguntar:

- Eu estou atrapalhando em algo?

- Não. Definitivamente não. – Respondeu Syaoran, sem olhar para a menina. – Vamos, entre, tenho algo a conversar com você.

- Comigo? Certeza? E sobre o que seria?

- É uma longa história, entre e sente-se.

Tomoyo entrou no cômodo e encostou a porta de vagar. Tomou um susto ao entrar pela primeira vez no quarto. Syaoran estava encostado na parede, com Sakura apoiada em seu ombro, observando o bosque. Podia jurar que eles estavam fazendo algo! Só agora pode notar que a garota estava dormindo, mas por sua expressão, não era um sono tranqüilo.

A garota de cabelos escuros sentou-se na beira da cama que ficava encostada na parede esquerda e começou a observar Syaoran. Por alguns minutos, ele continuou a observar o bosque e do nada se virou, mirando seus olhos castanho-amendoados para os olhos violetas de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, quero que escute com atenção tudo que eu vou lhe contar agora e que isso fique somente entre nós, ok?

- Ok, eu acho...

Syaoran começou a contar o que Sakura disse a ele, palavra por palavra, silaba por silaba. Eles ficaram mais ou menos meia hora falando sobre isso.

- O que você acha que pode ser isso, Syaoran-kun? – Perguntou Tomoyo em um tom de voz preocupado.

- Sinceramente não sei. Eu não senti nenhuma presença estranha. Talvez... Talvez aquilo que Naoko tenha nos contado seja muito mais do que só uma lenda. – Concluiu ele, voltando a observar o bosque.

- E agora, o que faremos? Se contarmos aos professores, eles irão rir de nós! – Tomoyo disse, soltando um suspiro.

- Por isso que eu disse: Isso fica entre nós. Somos os únicos aqui que estiveram envolvidos com magia durante um bom tempo, então, somos os únicos capazes de compreender que isso não é só uma neura da Sakura.

- Hee... – Tomoyo apoiou o queixo em sua mão, olhando para os dois abraçados a sua frente. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Syaoran virou-se para ela, seu tom de voz saiu mais surpreso do que ele esperava.

- Quero dizer... Vai voltar para o seu quarto? Ou vai ficar aqui com a Sakura?

- E a resposta não é obvia? – Disse o rapaz, secamente, voltando a olhar para o bosque.

- Bom, hoje a noite parece que vai ser bem fria. Vou descer e pedir uma coberta maior ao professor para cobrir vocês dois está bem? Até já! – Exclamou a garota, saindo do quarto com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar, Syaoran soltou um suspiro. Ele que pensava que aquela excursão seria tranqüila! Voltou seu olhar para Sakura, que dormia encostada ao seu ombro. Mesmo dormindo, sua face ainda apresentava medo. Por que aquilo tinha de acontecer justo com ela? Levou a mão direita aos cabelos dourados da jovem, acariciando-os. Eram tão macios... Aproximou a face para poder sentir aquele doce perfume que ele exalava. Ah, como amava aquela menina! Era um ser tão angelical, tanto na personalidade como no corpo.

- "Como eu queria ficar abraçado com você, dia e noite, dando-lhe toda a minha atenção!" – Pensava ele, cada vez mais perdido nos pensamentos. Outra coisa veio-lhe a mente e o fez corar. – "Ah, Sakura, como eu queria poder..."

- Voltei! – Exclamou Tomoyo, assim que abriu a porta, interrompendo bruscamente os pensamentos de Syaoran. – Demorei muito?

- Não, nem um pouco. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso. – "Poderia ter demorado só mais um pouquinho, não?" – Disse em pensamento.

- Aqui está. – Ela jogou o cobertor sobre os dois. – Isso irá mante-los aquecidos durante a noite. Agora, eu vou para o quarto da Rika e da Naoko! Boa noite para você, Syaoran e... Vê se descansa um pouco, viu? Ficar vigiando é bom, mas eu acho que a Sakura gostaria de te ver bem e sem sono, sabia? – Concluiu ela, fechando a porta.

De começo o garoto se irritou um pouco, mas resolveu acatar a idéia dada por Tomoyo. Não adiantaria nada ficar de vigia a noite toda e de manhã acabar se distraindo por causa do sono. Ajeitou-se no canto em que estava sentado e logo em seguida ajeitou Sakura em seu colo, cobrindo todo o corpo da jovem com o cobertor. Deu um beijo na testa da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Oyasuminasai.

Encostou levemente a cabeça na dela e adormeceu.

Sakura despertou aos poucos. Sua cabeça pesava e a vista estava zonza, não conseguia se lembrar do que havia acontecido ontem de noite.

- Já acordou? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida.

- Hã...? – Foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu falar, ainda tentava colocar os fatos em ordem. Tudo parecia tão confuso!

- Você não muda nunca. Cada vez mais bela! – A voz se manifestara novamente e a garota pode sentir um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Beijo? A pessoa a beijou? Então só podia ser...

- Syaoran! – Exclamou, olhando para cima e se deparando com aqueles lindos olhos-amendoados olhando diretamente para os seus. – Mas o que...? – Foi quando caiu a ficha de que ela estava encostada ao corpo dele. Corou bruscamente e se afastou, jogando a coberta para trás. Ela abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Gomen, eu...

Sentiu a mão de Syaoran acariciar seu rosto e levantá-lo, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem com os dele. Ele se aproximou e deixou que seus lábios se encontrassem com os dela em um beijo suave, mas ao mesmo tempo caloroso. Sakura fechou os olhos, entrelaçando os braços em volta do pescoço do rapaz, impulsivamente trazendo-o para mais perto de seu corpo. Correspondendo a altura, ele a abraçou e a puxou, fazendo seus corpos se encostarem. Aquela sensação maravilhosa foi bruscamente interrompida por Yamazaki, que abriu (lê-se: arregaçou) a porta.

- Syaoran, você não acredita no que... – Dizia ele, mas foi cortado pela cena que acabara de ver. – Desculpa, interrompi algo?

O casal apertou os olhos e, com uma dor no coração, afastaram seus lábios.

- Não, imagina! – Disseram Sakura e Syaoran, em um perfeito uníssono sarcástico.

- Ah, bem como eu dizia... Syaoran! Você precisa ver isso! É inacreditável!

- O que é inacreditável Yamazaki? – Perguntou Syaoran em um tom de desfeita, levantando-se.

- Perto da saída do bosque, essa que da para ver aqui do quarto. Rika e Naoko foram lá hoje mais cedo e encontraram pegadas!

- Pe-pegadas você disse?! – Exclamou Syaoran, em um tom preocupado. Poderia ser a criatura que queria pegar Sakura?

- É. Pegadas! Olhe você mesmo. – Yamazaki apontou para a janela.

No mesmo instante, Syaoran alcançou o parapeito da janela e pode avistar bem ali, na entrada do bosque, pegadas de um animal de tamanho médio. Pareciam ser pegadas de... Um felino de porte grande.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo de que animal é, nem mesmo os professores. Isso é muito estranho, não acha Syaoran? Isso me faz lembrar de uma vez...

Syaoran ignorava Yamazaki como se ele fosse uma simples mosca em seu ouvido. O que isso tudo queria dizer? Primeiro Sakura sente arrepios e ouve o barulho de algum animal que ninguém sabe com o que se parece. No mesmo dia, Naoko conta uma lenda de terror que se encaixa perfeitamente com os fatos ocorridos com sua namorada e agora aprecem pegadas que deus sabe de que bicho é na entrada da floresta. Justa aquela que leva ao chalé! A cabeça de Syaoran parecia que iria explodir. Tomou uma decisão: Naquele dia, não deixaria Sakura sozinha um minuto sequer! Talvez assim ela estivesse segura...

- Hey, Li, você ouviu algo do que eu disse? – perguntou Yamazaki, olhando feio para Syaoran.

- Agora não, Yamazaki. Mais tarde você me conta. – Syaoran virou-se e agarrou o braço de Sakura, puxando-a.

- Oe, Syaoran, o que houve? – Ela pergunta assustada.

- Vamos descer, tenho que falar com você. – Responde ele, praticamente arrastando a garota consigo.

- Oe, aonde vocês vão? – Yamazaki pergunta para Syaoran que já está quase na escada.

- Outra hora Yamazaki, agora eu estou ocupado! – Berrou Syaoran, descendo a escada com Sakura.

- Ok, então. – O garoto sai do quarto, encostando a porta.

Na sala de estar, Syaoran joga Sakura no sofá com certa brutalidade. Ele começa a andar de um lado para o outro na frente dela.

- O que houve Syaoran? Por que você está assim?

- Ouça-me bem Sakura. – Começa ele, ajoelhando-se na frente dela e apoiando as mãos nas pernas da garota. – Eu quero que você fique perto de mim hoje o dia todo, me ouviu? Diga-me exatamente aonde você vai e não saia do meu campo de vista, certo?

- Mas para que isso Syaoran? Eu não sou um bebê!

- Sakura... – Ele pega as mãos dela. – Pelo amor de deus, não me desobedeça, ok? Promete-me?

- Ahm... Prometo. – Diz ela, com certo receio.

- Obrigada! – Ele junta as mãos dela e as beija levemente, fazendo a garota corar um pouco. Logo em seguida, ele da um beijo na testa da mesma.

- Ano, né, Syaoran... Erm... Bem, eu queria tomar um banho, posso?

- Bem... – O garoto cora, ao pensar algumas coisas, mas as apaga da mente no mesmo instante. – Claro que pode. – Diz ele, soltando um suspiro.

Sakura levantou-se e foi para o andar de cima tomar o seu tão merecido banho. Syaoran sentou-se no lugar onde ela estava no sofá.

- "Vai ser um longo dia..." – Pensou, jogando seu corpo para trás e fechando os olhos.

O dia passava devagar. Ficaram a manhã toda dentro do chalé, Sakura sempre a vista de Syaoran. Depois do almoço, leram uns livros e, mais no final da tarde, foram dar uma volta em grupo. O Sol estava quase se pondo no horizonte. Sakura e Syaoran andavam juntos (lê-se: grudados) perto do bosque. Sakura sentia-se incomodada com toda aquela vigia e estava deixando bem claro isso.

- Sakura... – Começa Syaoran, com um suspiro. – Você não gosta disso, eu sei, mas você veio chorando pra mim ontem, lembra? Você disse: "Eu não quero morrer Syaoran!" e começou a chorar nos meus braços. Agora, eu vou ficar colado em você até que tudo se acalme e que tenhamos resolvido esse problema, ouviu?

- Sim, eu já entendi! Não precisa jogar isso na minha cara! – Respondeu ela, curta e grossa.

- Não estou jogando isso na sua cara! Estou apenas te lembrando! L-E-M-B-R-A-N-D-O-! – Gritou Syaoran, estava muito estressado com tudo aquilo.

Sakura bufou e subiu mais o cachecol. Aquilo tudo estava deixando ela com os nervos a flor da pele! Estava desejando a todo custo que Syaoran a deixasse em paz um segundo! Mesmo que ela virasse vitima do monstro...

- Syaoran, poderia vir até aqui um minuto? – Chamou Tomoyo.

- Certo. Estou indo! – Ele se virou para Sakura. – Me espere aqui, certo? – Disse e foi até Tomoyo.

- "E aonde eu iria?" – Pensou Sakura. Estava realmente irritada com tudo aquilo.

A garota se virou para a floresta e começou a esfregar os braços, tentando esquentá-los um pouco mais. Foi quando...

- "Me ajude!" – Disse uma voz, vagamente.

- "Hã?" – Pensou Sakura. – "Devo estar imaginando coisas."

- "Me ajude!" – Disse a voz novamente, parecia que vinha da floresta.

- "Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Será que eu deveria...?"

Sakura olhou para trás. Syaoran estava completamente distraído. Só uma olhadinha não faria mal, né? Sem que ninguém percebesse, Sakura entrou na floresta, seguindo a misteriosa voz.

Quanto mais Sakura entrava na misteriosa floresta, mais escuro ficava. O Sol já não iluminava muito e os animais noturnos começavam a aparecer. Vez ou outra, uma coruja saia de sua toca, assustando um pouco Sakura, mas ela seguia em frente. Depois de um bom tempo de caminhada, ela acha uma clareira. De longe, ela avista uma silhueta. Era um animal, com certeza, mas era grande... Parecia até uma pessoa!

- "Me ajude!" – Disse a criatura, sua voz era de medo.

- Eu já estou indo, fique ai onde está! – Disse Sakura, aproximando-se.

Pouco a pouco, Sakura se aproximava da criatura. Estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver direito. Quando um raio de luz adentrou pelas árvores ela pode ver: Parecia um lobo, mas estava suspenso sobre duas patas, tinha olhos avermelhados, grandes braços, dentes e garras afiadas. Era ele! Ele que matava as pessoas. Ficou paralisada, sem ação. A criatura começou a se aproximar e, sem pensar, Sakura solta um grito que ecoa pela floresta, fazendo os pássaros abandonarem seus ninhos.

De fora da floresta, Syaoran pode ouvir o grito e logo notou que a garota não estava no lugar onde a viu pela última vez. Céus! Como ele pode ser tão descuidado?

- Tomoyo, vá chamar um professor, diga que é urgente!

- Mas e você Syaoran?

- Eu vou atrás da Sakura. – Disse, correndo para dentro da floresta.

Sakura corria o mais rápido que podia. Como foi burra! Às vezes aquela bondade toda atrapalhava seriamente sua vida. A criatura vinha logo atrás, corria como um lobo atrás de sua presa. Aqueles olhos vermelhos... Não conseguia acreditar! Com um descuido que poderia custar sua vida, ela tropeça em um galho de árvore. Pelos Deuses, estava tudo dando errado justo naquela hora?! Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu a criatura morder sua perna esquerda com força. Era seu fim, tinha certeza...

- Syaoran! – Berrou ela. O som ecoou pela floresta. Não sabia se ele escutara, não sabia se o veria de novo. Estava tudo acabado. A criatura a arrastava para trás, era o seu fim, todavia...

De cima de uma árvore, ela viu a sombra de uma criatura parecida com um felino, pular para cima do 'monstro'. Após isso, pode-se ouvir uma seqüência de ruídos, choros e rugidos. Sakura podia assistir a luta através das sombras que eram projetadas a sua frente. Estava totalmente em transe, mas um rugido feroz da criatura que parecia um lobo a fez acordar. Usou todas as forças que tinha e ficou de pé, para logo depois sair correndo, ignorando totalmente a perna que latejava de dor.

Correu por horas, não sabia ao certo. A lua já brilhava no céu. Sakura agora em passos mais lentos parou encostando-se em uma árvore, deixando a perna que doía estendida. Sua calça lilás estava totalmente suja de sangue, sangue do ferimento que a criatura a fizera. Sentia-se fraca, prestes a desmaiar.

- "O que vai acontecer agora?" – Se perguntou, temendo o pior.

A neve começou a cair levemente e, em meio às árvores, aparece uma pequena criatura. Ela solta um choro em direção de Sakura. A garota volta seu olhar para o pequeno animal e nota que é um filhote de tigre branco, mas este era diferente: tinha uma pedra esverdeada no meio da testa. O pobre animalzinho estava cheio de cortes e mordidas.

- Quer abrigo? Vem cá, eu te dou abrigo...

O pequeno animal se aproxima e, devagar, entra na blusa da garota. Sakura abraça-o por fora, pressionando de leve o corpo do filhote contra o seu.

- Né, amiguinho, se você vir um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanho-amendoados, peça ajuda para ele, certo? – Diz Sakura, recebendo um 'raw' de volta dele. – Ótimo agora, eu vou descansar um pouco, ta? – Disse ela, caindo em um sono tranqüilo...

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

**

**Yoo, minna-san! Finalmente, consegui terminar o capítulo 3! Nossa, essa história está realmente indo para frente! Que felicidade! ;o; Bom, nem vou falar nada sobre a pressa que eu estava para escrever, né? Com certeza deu para notar. Comecei era 1:30 da manhã, terminei as 3:20/25. Um dos motivos foi que eu segurei a mapy pra ler (coitada, ela tava caindo de sono e eu insistindo pra ela ficar pra ler). O outro foi que, bem quando eu fui dar uma espiadinha na Naruto Project, li nas news o que eu esperava há dias: O OAD de Tsubasa, o TokyoRevelations #2 – O olho direito do garoto havia lançado! Nem pensei duas vezes e coloquei para baixar o MKV, meia hora depois já tinha o episódio. Nem preciso dizer, né? Eu, 3:30 da manhã, fui ver o OAD. Não estava me agüentado, era muita felicidade! - Valeu a pena ter levado umas broncas por isso. Bom, chega de papo aqui e vamos logo ao que muitos querem (acho eu...), o extra!**

**

* * *

**

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

Em um dia ensolarado...

**Hiro:** Hey, Fey, você viu a Doru?

**Fey:** Ah, vi não, por quê?

**Hiro:** É que eu tava precisando falar com el...

**Doru:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW -vem que nem uma bala e passa no meio dos dois.-

**POM!**

**Fey & Hiro:** Nani?! Oo -olha pro lado-

**Doru:** Chamou :F -testa toda sangrando-

**Fey:** OML! Doru, o que você fez?

**Hiro:** Aquilo -aponta pro poste entortado.-

**Fey:** -Gota-

**Doru:** Acho que exagerei...o.o Né, Hiro, o que você queria comigo?

**Hiro:** Depois desse seu escândalo todo, até esqueci ¬¬

**Doru:** Então tá... -sai andando como se nada tivesse acontecido-

**Hiro & Fey:** -gota suprema-

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

**

* * *

Consegui! Consegui fazer uma piada! T-T. Vou encerrar isso por aqui, porque vocês não agüentam mais ler meus comentários. Então, até o próximo capítulo:D E, por favor, deixem reviews! Vocês não sabem como isso me alegra! ;o;**

**Beijos da Tia Doru **

**PS.: A história já está pronta, viu gente? Muitos dos comentários escritos aqui já 'passaram' xD Não estranhem ta? Resolvi deixá-los como estão para que vocês soubessem o que aconteceu no dia em que escrevi o-o Ah! Outra coisa, pra quem vê TRC, não percam os OADs, viu? É bom demais x3**


	4. A real história

_OBS: Card__Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo. Boa leitura._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: A real história.

_- "Onde eu estou?" – Disse a mente de Sakura, seus olhos estavam semi-abertos. – "O que será que aconteceu? Só me lembro de estar na floresta e..." – Suas lembranças começaram a se misturar e sua cabeça a latejar. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os. – "Sinto como se... Como se eu estivesse embaixo d'água... Isto é um lago?" – Perguntava sua mente ao vento._

_- "Você está no fundo do lago que existe na floresta." – Disse uma voz que parecia vir de todas as direções. Tinha um tom suave e tranqüilo. A única coisa que se tinha certeza era que a voz pertencia a uma mulher._

_- "No lago? Como eu cheguei aqui? E... De quem será essa voz?" – A mente de Sakura refletia o cansaço em seu rosto, a jovem mal conseguia abrir os olhos._

_- "Você não está nele propriamente dito. Isto é o seu subconsciente, em outras palavras, um sonho. Eu sou um dos espíritos que protegem a floresta. Sou o espírito da neve." – Disse novamente a voz._

_- "Isto é um sonho...? Mas, por que é assim, tão vago? E como eu consigo me comunicar com vocês?"_

_- "Você tem magia, isto é algo natural para quem possui poderes iguais a você."_

_- "E o que você quer?"_

_- "Vim pedir-te ajuda."_

_- "Ajuda? Para que?"_

_- "Para salvar meu amigo. Você é uma das únicas que pode me ajudar."_

_- "Quem é seu amigo? O que ele tem?"_

_- "Muitas perguntas e muito pouco tempo... Não as responderei agora. Comunicarei-me com você mais tarde."_

_- "Como? Você é um espírito e eu não posso ver fantasmas..."_

_- "Eu estou ao seu lado, em forma de um animal."_

_- "Qual animal? Como vou saber que é você? E o que eu devo fazer quando descobrir?"_

_- "Estão te chamando... Vamos acorde!"_

_- "Espere...!"_

- Sakura, acorde! – Gritou Syaoran mais uma vez.

Sakura entreabriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes seguidas para depois tornar a fechá-los novamente.

- Sakura! – Syaoran berrou, bem perto da garota.

- Sy... Syaoran? – Perguntou a garota, abrindo devagar os olhos. – Syaoran! – Com um movimento rápido, Sakura se levanta, batendo automaticamente a testa na de Syaoran.

Com a batida, Syaoran cai no chão, colocando a mão na testa enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo. Todos os presentes riram da cena.

- Nossa, Sakura, você realmente é cabeça-dura, sabia? – Disse Syaoran, esfregando a testa.

- Sou nada! Você que é um tonto! – Retrucou Sakura, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Né, né. Vamos parar de brigar, certo? Agora nós só temos que comemorar que a Sakura-chan acordou e está mais que bem! – Disse Tomoyo, com um sorriso que brilhava nos lábios.

Depois de esfregar os olhos um pouco, Sakura lembrou-se do que havia acontecido. Havia desmaiado enquanto parara para descansar em uma árvore no bosque, lembrava-se também da perna ferida e da pequena tigresa que veio se aconchegar em sua blusa.

- Oe, Tomoyo, o que aconteceu afinal? Eu não me lembro de nada depois que adormeci na floresta...

- Adormeceu? Você desmaiou! Encontrei você gelada que nem cubo de gelo. Pensei até que estava morta! Você perdeu muito sangue, sabia Sakura? O que tinha na cabeça para entrar naquela floresta sem mais nem menos? – Gritou Syaoran para Sakura, extremamente irritado.

- Não precisa me responder assim também, né Syaoran? Eu já te disse que não sou um bebê e posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha!

- Se cuidar sozinha?! Você quase morreu Sakura! M-O-R-R-E-U! Sabe o que significa essa palavra? Se não sabe, acho melhor aprender, porque no futuro posso não chegar a tempo para te salvar! – Berrou Syaoran, levantando-se e saindo do quarto batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha quase a tirando das dobradiças.

- Que menino grosso! O que aconteceu com ele, hein? – Perguntou a jovem de cabelos dourados, virando-se para os outros.

Ficaram todos em silêncio, de cabeça baixa. Depois de vários minutos, se entreolharam e saíram, deixando somente Tomoyo ao lado de Sakura.

- Tomoyo, o que aconteceu? Diga-me! – Perguntou Sakura em tom preocupado.

Tomoyo continuava de cabeça baixa. Ficou daquele jeito por alguns minutos e, depois de um suspiro, virou-se para a amiga e perguntou:

- Sakura, tem idéia de quanto tempo ficou dormindo?

- Há algumas horas, não? – Respondeu, inocentemente.

- Hmm, Hmm... – Tomoyo balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo. – Você está dormindo há dois dias, Sakura.

- Dois dias?! – Berrou a garota, pasma.

- Sakura... O Syaoran-kun te achou na floresta, encostada a uma árvore. Você estava com a perna sangrando e muito! Além do que, estava muito gelada. Sakura, você deve pensar que o Syaoran-kun está sendo super protetor, mas não é isso! Ele ficou a noite toda acordado e teria ficado sem dormir um minuto até que você acordasse, mas o Yamazaki-kun conseguiu convencê-lo de descansar um pouco. Você não viu como ele ficou. Sinceramente, parecia que se, deus me livre, você morresse, ele morreria junto. – Concluiu Tomoyo, fechando os olhos e abaixando novamente a cabeça.

Sakura ficou sem palavras. Tanta coisa aconteceu em tão pouco tempo! E era tudo culpa dela... Se tivesse obedecido Syaoran, talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. Ela abaixou a cabeça, sentia seus olhos começarem a marejar. Como era idiota! Apertou os lençóis e mordeu o lábio inferior de raiva.

- Bom, o importante é que você melhorou. Agora, vou deixar você descansar um pouco, ta? Pode dormir o quanto quiser Sakura-chan. – Disse Tomoyo, saindo e encostando a porta.

Sakura jogou-se para trás, virou-se e socou a cara do travesseiro, deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente. Como era idiota! A pessoa que mais amava quase morreu por culpa dela!

- "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!" – Repetia sua mente. – "Como eu sou idiota! Se ao menos eu o tivesse ouvido... Como eu sou tonta!" – Chorava mais e mais, começando a soluçar.

Depois de vários minutos chorando, Sakura finalmente conseguiu adormecer, ficando daquele jeito por horas...

_- "Hey, menina! Menina!" – Ouvia uma voz grave, como a de um homem, chamar sua atenção._

_- "Hã? O que foi?" – Responde Sakura, abrindo os olhos e notando que estava novamente naquele lago. _

_- "Menina... Ajude-me! Ajude-me, por favor!" – Disse a voz, aparecendo em sua frente como o 'monstro' que a atacou._

_- "Hey! Por que eu te ajudaria? Você tentou me matar!" – Gritou Sakura, enfrentando a criatura._

_- "Eu... Eu..." – A criatura começou a se encolher, acuada._

_- "Oe, não fique assim!"_

_- "Eu preciso de ajuda... Preciso que alguém me salve..."_

_- "O que houve? Por que você precisa que alguém te salve? E, por que me atacou?"_

_- "Eu não te ataquei! Eu te pedi ajuda, lembra? Você correu de mim! Fugiu com medo! Eu só tentei alertá-la de que não faria mal, mas..."_

_- "Mas você quase me matou!"_

_- "Desculpe-me. Desculpe-me."_

_As palavras ecoaram pelo lago e a criatura foi desaparecendo aos poucos, como um espírito..._

Sakura abriu os olhos devagar e, mesmo com a vista embaçada, conseguiu identificar a figura a sua frente. Estava sentado no chão, encostado na cama, de costas para ela. Devagar, Sakura levantou a mão e levou-a até o pescoço do rapaz, acariciando-o. Ficou feliz ao sentir a mão dele sobre a sua.

- Gomennasai... – Sussurrou ela, fechando novamente os olhos e deixando que uma lágrima solitária escorregasse por seu rosto.

Syaoran virou-se e, delicadamente, limpou a lágrima do rosto da jovem, beijando-a logo em seguida. Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou aquelas magníficas Iris castanhas. O rapaz deu-lhe um sorriso e começou a acariciar sua face devagar.

- Syaoran... – Sussurrou ela novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. As lágrimas começaram a cair descontroladamente agora. – Syaoran! – Gritou ela, levantando-se e se jogando nos braços dele. – Gomen! Eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido... Eu... – Ela começou a soluçar. – Eu... Eu nunca quis... Gomen! – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, apertando o corpo do jovem contra o seu.

Syaoran devolveu-lhe o abraço, levando sua mão esquerda até a cabeça dela e acariciando os lindos cabelos louros. Chegou bem perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Eu te perdôo, por tudo.

Sakura se afastou e olhou nos olhos do rapaz. Aqueles lindos olhos amendoados! Não estava mentindo, nem por um segundo, tinha certeza.

- Arigatô, Syaoran-kun... Arigatô... – Sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelos dele e deixou-se levar por aquele beijo.

Sakura abraçou o pescoço de Syaoran e esse abraçou a cintura da jovem. Ficaram daquele jeito por vários minutos até que finalmente encerraram aquele delicioso beijo. Sakura encostou sua cabeça no peito de Syaoran, na altura do coração e ficou ali quieta a escutá-lo bater enquanto sentia os fortes braços do rapaz apertarem-na contra o seu corpo másculo. Sentia seus olhos pesarem novamente, era o sono que vinha chegando, mas não queria dormir de novo, não agora que estava abraçada com seu amado Syaoran! Sentiu ele começar a acariciar seus cabelos novamente, fazendo-a relaxar mais ainda.

- Syaoran... Se você continuar com isso... Eu vou acabar... – Ela soltou um bocejo. – Vou acabar dormindo. – Concluiu, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

- Não tem problema... Pode dormir, quanto tempo quiser. Eu deixo...

- Mas... Se eu voltar a dormir, provavelmente vou sonhar com aquele lago de novo, não quero isso. Quero ficar acordada, quero ficar com você. – Disse ela, fechando os olhos, adormecendo aos poucos.

Aquele seria o momento perfeito, se não fosse estragado por um 'raw' que veio de baixo da cama. Sakura assustou-se e por instinto, chegou mais perto do corpo de Syaoran (como se isso fosse possível). O garoto apertou-a devagar e ambos olharam para a cama. Dois olhos azuis-gelo apareceram lá embaixo e, de repente, um pequeno tigre pula para cima de Sakura, pendurando-se no pijama dela.

- Ah, então você estava ai! – Disse Sakura, soltando Syaoran e pegando o filhote. – Tinha até me esquecido de você!

- Oe, Sakura, foi você que trousse esse animal para cá?

- Bem, tecnicamente sim. Ele entrou na minha blusa ontem e acho que veio parar aqui quando você me trouxe. – Respondeu ela, colocando o filhote no colo.

- Mas ele pode ser perigoso! Na verdade, nem sei como um tigre pode estar na Suíça! – Retrucou Syaoran, olhando intrigado para o animal, quando notou a jóia em sua testa. – Oe, porque ele tem uma esmeralda na testa?

- "Primeiro, eu não sou 'ele', sou 'ela', entendido?" – Uma voz que parecia sair do nada encheu o ar.

Ambos, Syaoran e Sakura, arrepiaram-se. Em seguida, analisaram a situação e então concluíram: Telepatia!

- Então, qual o seu nome pequena tigresa? – Sakura pergunta com um sorriso.

- "Souless. Sou uma das guardiãs da Floresta do Amanhecer."

- Guardiãs...? Então, era você que estava no meu sonho? Quem é aquele que eu devo ajudar?

- "Calma, calma! Muitas perguntas de uma só vez. Primeiramente, por que não me apresenta o jovem ali?" – Diz Souless, lançando um olhar curioso para Syaoran.

- Ah, esse é o meu namorado, Syaoran. Nos conhecemos desde bem pequenos e nos tornamos namorados. Eu amo muito ele! – Disse Sakura em uma naturalidade assustadora, fazendo o garoto corar bruscamente.

- "Prazer, Syaoran-san!" – Disse ela, depois virou-se novamente para Sakura. – "Bem, Sakura-chan, né? Preciso que você ajude meu amigo, ele é o 'monstro' que vive na floresta."

- O que?! – Gritaram Syaoran e Sakura em uníssono.

- "Agora, vou lhes contar a real história do meu amigo." – Disse ela, pulando do colo de Sakura e indo para a cima da cama, sentando-se formalmente nela. – "Vêem esta jóia na minha testa, não? Ela é o que nos permite ficar na forma de animal. Com ela, possuímos duas formas: A de filhote e a de 'adulto' propriamente dito pelos humanos, mas elas são conhecidas como a forma 'natural' e a de 'batalha'. Pois bem, nós somos guardiões e, não devemos obedecer a ninguém, só a nós mesmos e a floresta. Todavia, quando um humano tira essa jóia de nossa testa, ele se torna automaticamente nosso domo e mestre. Um humano há muito tempo conseguiu retirar essa jóia da testa de meu amigo e, como dizem as regras, ele se tornaria escravo desse humano até que este devolvesse sua jóia. Passaram-se anos e chegou o dia em que o humano partiu deste mundo, porém ele não tinha devolvido a jóia ao meu amigo e este, querendo voltar a ser guardião, tomou a jóia de volta, sem autorização. Como punição por quebrar as regras, ele foi amaldiçoado e se transformou naquela criatura que é hoje."

- Mas ele não tem razões para matar as pessoas! – Retrucou Syaoran, olhando determinadamente para os olhos azuis-gelo da tigresa.

- "Não teria, se todos aqueles a quem ele pediu ajuda não tivessem tentado matá-lo!" – Souless rugiu e enrolou a calda nas patas. – "Todos, com exceção de Sakura, o agrediram fisicamente. Nós guardiões vivemos em batalhas, por isso quando recebemos uma ameaça física é a mesma coisa que declarar batalha." – Ela fechou os olhos, puxando vagarosamente o ar e o expulsando em um suspiro. – "Além disso, não foi ele quem matou as pessoas..." – Pensou ela, voltando a olhar para a jovem.

- Mas ele mordeu minha perna e eu não o agredi! – Reclamou Sakura, esfregando a perna enfaixada.

- "Ele não fez por querer! Antes de se tornar aquela criatura, ele era um lobo e para chamar a atenção os lobos usam a boca. Digamos que ele tenha te tratado como um filhote rebelde." – Ela começou a lamber uma das patas.

- E como eu posso ajudá-lo, afinal?

- "Simples, Sakura-chan. Você tem que retirar o orbe da testa dele. Fazendo isso, ele se tornará novamente um espírito."

- Só isso?!

- "Mas... Você terá de usar uma espada..."

- HEE? Mas eu não posso usar a espada com minha perna machucada!

- "Mas seu namorado pode." – Souless olha de canto de olho para Syaoran.

- Mas você disse que eu...

- Irei ajudar. – Disse Syaoran, interrompendo-a.

- "Ótimo! Encontrarei vocês na saída leste do bosque, essa logo do lado do chalé." – Souless pulou para o parapeito da janela, depois virou-se para Sakura, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos. – "E, Sakura, leve as Cartas Sakura que você trouxe com você. Como eu disse, uma agressão física é considerada início de luta e nesse caso não será diferente." – Ela saltou do parapeito da janela, desaparecendo.

O casal trocou olhares. Aquilo não parecia que iria dar muito certo...

O dia passou como um furacão. Ao ouvir o relógio anunciar meia-noite, Syaoran, Sakura e, eventualmente, Tomoyo se dirigiram para a saída leste do bosque. Tomoyo – como em quase todas as vezes que Sakura usou magia – estava com sua câmera, filmando todos os ângulos que conseguia ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não é necessário, Tomoyo. – Disse Sakura, cruzando os braços e olhando feio pra câmera.

- Claro que é! Como eu poderia perder a minha amiga em ação depois de tanto tempo?

Sakura revirou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. No mesmo instante, desceu da árvore um tigre branco. Este era bem maior que o filhote que Sakura vira, tinha asas em tom rosa bem forte e o orbe na testa.

- Souless, é você? – Perguntou Sakura.

- "Sim, sou eu em forma de batalha. Irei ajudá-los com isso." – Ela se vira de lado, fazendo um sinal para que eles montassem nela. – "Agora, subam, nós vamos correndo."

Sakura e Syaoran subiram e, quando Tomoyo ia fazer o mesmo, a tigresa se afastou.

- "Você não vai, já tenho pessoas demais para proteger." – Disse Souless secamente.

- Mas...

- "Mas nada! Desculpe se este é seu hobby, mas eu não posso arriscar mais vidas." – Concluiu Souless, virando-se e correndo para dentro do bosque.

- Poxa, vida! – Tomoyo colocou as mãos na cintura, vendo a criatura desaparecer na escuridão.

Souless corria muito rápido. Tudo ao redor passava como se fosse somente um grande borrão. Parecia como se eles fossem levados pelo vento. Logo, eles chegaram à clareira e avistaram o amigo de Souless, terminando seu jantar. Era uma cena realmente horrível de se presenciar.

- "Desçam e não façam nenhum barulho. Hoje é lua cheia e, tal qual como diz na maldição que decaiu sobre ele, neste dia ele não terá consciência dos atos que comete." – Disse Souless em um sussurro.

O casal fez o que ela mandou. Syaoran se posicionou a frente, deixando Sakura logo atrás dele. "Se tiver que acontecer algo, aconteça comigo primeiro." Foi o que o garoto pensou.

A criatura nem terminou seu jantar e se virou para os visitantes inesperados. Estreitando os olhos vermelhos, a criatura soltou um uivo de arrepiar os cabelos e avançou contra o grupo.

Souless tomou a frente, pulando e fechando o focinho do animal com a boca e as patas. O lobo se contorcia e chacoalhava a cabeça, tentando se livrar da tigresa. Syaoran não esperou convite, pulou nos ombros do animal e, com a espada voltada para o orbe, deu o golpe.

Em outras ocasiões, ele teria acertado, mas a criatura se jogou para trás antes que a espada pudesse atingi-la e como conseqüência, Syaoran foi arremessado, batendo em uma árvore próxima. Souless também foi arremessada ao chão e a criatura partiu pra cima de Sakura, mas antes que pudesse atingi-la, caiu no chão, tendo os pés presos por uma forte corrente de água.

- _Watery_. – Disse Sakura, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

A criatura a sua frente se retorcia, mas era em vão contra a força da Clow Card. Sakura aproveitou e foi correndo até Syaoran, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela com um olhar preocupado.

- Sim, não se preocupe. – Respondeu ele, fincando a espada no chão e usando-a como apoio para ficar em pé. Logo após, virou ela e foi até o monstro.

Syaoran se posicionou a frente dele. Posicionou a espada na horizontal e, sem hesitar, deferiu um golpe contra a jóia na testa da criatura. Depois de alguns segundos, a jóia trincou e em seguida rachou, soltando um grande golpe de luz, impedindo que alguém enxergasse algo. Poucos segundos depois, ela desapareceu e pode-se ver a jóia na testa do lobo se quebrar em mil pedaços, mas ele continuava com a mesma forma e não se mexia!

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura, indo até Syaoran. Ela parou ao seu lado e começou a observar sua face.

- Não sei, fizemos como a Souless disse, mas não aconteceu nada... – Respondeu ele, olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

Nesse instante, eles ouviram a criatura soltar um uivo e se viraram. Foi então que...

**_Continua..._**

**

* * *

Boa noite minna-san! Como vão? Estou eu aqui, concluindo o 4º capítulo! Que emoção! Nunca pensei que chegaria até aqui, estou muito feliz. Bom, sem muito papo hoje, vamos de uma vez ao extra. Bom proveito e até ****já ****já**

* * *

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru ----- 

Uma outra vez, antes do OAD 2 de Tsubasa:

**Doru**: AAAAAH! EU NÃO AGUENTO! PRECISO SABER POR QUE O SYAORAN TEM UM DOS OLHOS AZUIS! T-T FEY, ME DIGA POR QUE O OLHO DIREITO DO SYAORAN ESTÁ AZUL! -chacoalha ela-

**Fey**: Primeiro, para de me chacoalhar!

**Doru**: -para- o-o

**Fey**: Bom, eu tenho como hipótese a seguinte afirmativa: O desenhista que estava colorindo ele teve um ataque cardíaco bem quando foi pintar o olho direito, então escalaram um daltônico para terminar o trabalho :D

**Doru**: Ôõ ... -racha o bico-

Outra noite, falando de Code Geass:

**Mapy**: Eu não gosto da Shirley, prefiro a C.C.

**Doru**: MAS ELA É UMA BRUXA! A Shirley é mil vezes melhor. u-u

**Mapy**: É? õ-o Eu não acho a C.C. tão ruim assim...

**Doru**: Mas ela é! ò.o

**Mapy**: Mesmo assim, não gosto da Shirley... ee

**Doru**: AH, QUER SABER? Que as meninas sumam! O Lelouch vira homossexual e casa com o Suzaku! ÈE

**Mapy**: -gota extrema-

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

* * *

**YEAH! \O/ Bom, o primeiro é assim: eu estava enchendo a ****Fey**** porque eu não tinha entendido nada do OAD ****1****, e ela me deu essa explicação. O segundo foi uma conversinha minha com a ****mapy**** sobre as garotas de ****Code****Geass****, eu não gosto muito da C.C. e ela da Shirley, então para empatar o jogo, eu falei que o ****Lelouch**** ficava com o ****Suzaku****xD**** A ****mapy**** não gosta de ****yaoi****, enquanto que eu sou maníaca depressiva por isso 3 Então ela achou ****graça ****xD**** Bom é isso ai, mais uns dois capítulos e eu encerro essa ****fanfic****. Até o próximo capítulo galera!**

**Beijos da Tia Doru**


	5. Fim da Inocência

_OBS: Card__Captors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo. Boa leitura._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 5: Fim da Inocência.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura, indo até Syaoran. Ela parou ao seu lado e começou a observar sua face.

- Não sei, fizemos como a Souless disse, mas não aconteceu nada... – Respondeu ele, olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

Nesse instante, eles ouviram a criatura soltar um uivo e se viraram. Foi então que o corpo do animal começou a se transformar em luz e um espírito em forma de lobo apareceu na frente deles, de olhos fechados. O espírito abriu seus olhos, revelando a Iris vermelha e disse ao casal:

- "Arigatô."

Depois disso, ele se tornou uma minúscula esfera de luz e adentrou na floresta. Souless, que até a pouco estava deitada no chão, levantou-se e foi até Syaoran e Sakura.

- "Querem conhecer? O lago eu digo..." – Perguntou, olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

- Quero. – Respondeu Sakura, sem pensar duas vezes.

- "Subam." – A tigresa virou de lado, gesto típico que ela usava para mandar montarem.

Ambos, Syaoran e Sakura, o fizeram e a tigresa saiu em disparada para dentro da floresta. Novamente, tudo ao redor se tornou um borrão e em poucos minutos, eles chegaram a um vasto lago.

- "Agora, fiquem na margem." – Disse Souless, depois que eles desceram de suas costas.

Eles assim o fizeram enquanto que a tigresa rumava em direção ao grande lago. Ela colocou uma pata sobre a água e essa se tornou gelo. Passou a caminhar vagarosamente, cada pata que encostava na água formava uma ponte de gelo. Chegando ao centro, ela parou e um bloco redondo de gelo se formou. A tigresa fechou os olhos e o orbe verde-esmeralda em sua testa começou a brilhar. Logo, várias esferas de luz começaram a aparecer no lago e nas copas das árvores.

- Que... Lindo! – Exclamou Sakura, admirada.

- Sim, realmente é lindo. – Concordou Syaoran. – São os espíritos aqui da floresta, não? – Perguntou, virando-se para Souless.

- "Sim, são os espíritos da floresta. Eles são os responsáveis pelo equilíbrio e a paz que aqui reside. Eles também controlam alguns elementos, como o vento, a neve e etc." – Respondeu Souless em um tom tranqüilo.

Um dos espíritos se aproximou do rosto de Sakura. A garota levantou a mão para tocá-lo e antes que ela pudesse fazer isso, ele ganhou um tom rosado e se transformou na imagem do que parecia uma raposa, só que com asas. A raposinha balançou a calda e, tornando-se esfera novamente, foi em direção ao lago. Todas as esferas fizeram o mesmo, juntando-se acima de Souless e então formando no céu a imagem de uma fênix.

- Que lindo! – Exclamou Sakura novamente, estava totalmente perdida na imagem que vira agora.

- Os espíritos da Floresta estão tentando nos agradecer, é isso Souless? – Perguntou Syaoran, curioso.

- "Não, eles simplesmente estão entretendo vocês. Sabe, não são muitas as pessoas que compreendem a natureza e os guardiões como vocês dois. São raras as visitas ao lago onde eles podem aparecer e, quando uma dessas acontece, eles tentam agradar de todas as formas possíveis os visitantes."

Os espíritos se separaram, desfazendo a imagem e se alinharam todos uns atrás dos outros, formando um circulo em volta do lago e começaram a 'dançar'. O casal poderia admirar aquilo para sempre, se uma voz grossa não cortasse o ar e fizesse com que todos os espíritos se escondessem. Souless correu pela ponte, indo até Syaoran e Sakura enquanto essa se desfazia conforme ela voltava. A tigresa parou na frente do casal e voltou seu olhar para a direita, de onde era possível ouvir vozes.

- Vocês o pegaram? – Perguntou uma das vozes.

- Não, não conseguimos. – Respondeu outra.

- Temos de achá-lo antes que faça outra vítima. – Alertou uma terceira.

- Sim, separem-se e continuem procurando. – A primeira voz ordenou e assim foram ouvidos passos em meio à mata, indicando que se separaram.

- "Então, ele conseguiu escapar, né?" – Disse Souless como se estivesse falando com si mesma (o que estava).

- Oe, Souless, o que está havendo? Quem conseguiu escapar? – Perguntou Syaoran, seu tom de voz não escondia sua preocupação.

- "É que, na mesma época em que meu amigo começou a pedir ajuda para os humanos, um assassino surgiu. Todas as mortes foram causadas por ele! Meu amigo recebeu a culpa, até que há uns três anos atrás, pegaram o sujeito. Todavia, ele disse que um dia iria escapar e pelo jeito esse dia chegou." – Respondeu Souless, em um tom frio e preocupado.

- Você está tentando me dizer que_ **tem um assassino a solta?**_– Disse Syaoran, quase em um grito de raiva. 

- "É, mais ou menos isso. Por isso não deixei que aquela garota viesse. Posso cuidar de vocês dois, pois vocês vão estar sempre atentos, mas ela com aquela câmera estaria distraída e poderia ser um alvo fácil para esse psicopata." – Concluiu ela, soltando um rugido baixo.

Ao longe, pode se ouvir novamente vozes, só que dessa vez estavam vindo em sua direção.

- Eu ouvi um barulho vindo desse lado! – Gritou um homem, para os demais que vinham atrás. A tocha que segurava na mão começava a iluminar a região do lago.

- "Vamos, subam! Temos que fugir." – Disse Souless, deixando o casal subir em suas costas e em seguida virou-se e se pôs a correr.

A tigresa corria rápido, até demais. Parecia que estava desesperada para fugir dos homens.

- Oe, Souless, por que esse desespero todo? – Perguntou Sakura, intrigada.

- "Como guardiã, não posso deixar que qualquer humano me veja. Somente aqueles que têm magia ou algum dom parecido. O que você acha que aconteceria com um tigre que tem um orbe verde-esmeralda na testa e asas?"

- Iria para o circo ou para o zoológico. – Respondeu Syaoran secamente.

- "Exato. Agora entende o porquê da minha pressa? Afora isso, foi decidido pelo conselho da região hoje de manhã que até que o foragido fosse pego, seria dado toque de recolher a partir das 22 horas." – Concluiu ela, aumentando mais ainda a velocidade (como se fosse possível).

Em menos de 15 minutos estavam na saída leste da floresta, aquela que ficava ao lado do chalé. Souless cravou as unhas no chão e usou as asas para tentar parar. Por pouco a tigresa não dá de cara com a parede da construção, faltavam poucos centímetros. Sakura e Syaoran desceram rapidamente de suas costas e se agacharam ao lado dela.

- Você está bem, Souless? – Perguntaram Syaoran e Sakura em uníssono.

- "Eu estou bem fiquem tranqüilos." – Disse ela, revirando o nariz. – "Só senti um arrepio no focinho, nada de mais."

- Que bom! Não sabíamos o que fazer se você se machucasse. – Disse Sakura aliviada.

- "Se vocês têm medo disto, não queiram nem me ver na floresta. Bater em árvores é o que eu faço de melhor!" – Souless solta uma gargalhada de arrepiar os cabelos. – "Bom crianças, vou-me indo e vocês tratem de entrar, ouviram?" – Disse ela com um ar de 'mamãe', virou-se e com um pulo, sumiu floresta adentro.

Sakura e Syaoran ficaram a observar o escuro da floresta. Quem diria que fariam uma amiga tão preciosa em meio a tanta confusão?

- Syaoran, você acha que voltaremos a vê-la algum dia?

- Quem sabe, não é? Eu espero que sim, Sakura. Agora, vamos entrar?

- Sim! – Respondeu ela com um sorriso, pegando a mão de Syaoran.

Entraram na casa de mãos dadas, mal sabendo eles que, de um galho próximo, Souless observava os dois com seus brilhosos olhos azuis-gelo. No galho acima dela, um lobo apareceu e assim como ela, começou a observá-los.

- "Oe, Sou, você acha que eles vão fazer isso mesmo?" – Perguntou o lobo.

- "Não é certeza, mas é bem provável que aconteça. O professor trancou a porta do andar de cima, por medo do psicopata entrar no chalé e pegar um dos alunos de refém. Então, eles serão obrigados a dormir no quarto de baixo, sozinhos." – Disse ela, balançando a calda. – "Agora, diga-me, Hunter, dois namorados, sozinhos em um quarto, com esse frio... O que você acha que poderia acontecer?" – Ela lança um olhar para o lobo, cujo nome era Hunter.

- "E eu que sei? Souless, você é a única guardiã que é humana, acha que nós que somos simples espíritos da floresta, podemos entender esse tipo de relação?" – Retrucou ele, coçando o pescoço com a pata traseira.

- "Ah! Desisto, vou para outro galho, pois quero presenciar isso de perto." – Disse ela, descendo e indo para outra árvore que ficava de frente para a janela do único quarto com cama do primeiro andar.

- "Ah, eu não entendo ela, viu?" – Reclamou Hunter, se chacoalhando e descendo da árvore, rumando para outro lugar.

_"Aquilo que somente um casal apaixonado pode fazer..."_

Souless se acomodou no galho que ficava de frente para a janela do único quarto (com cama) do primeiro andar, bem na hora em que Syaoran e Sakura entraram no mesmo.

- Poxa, por que o professor trancou o andar de cima? Ele nem esperou pela gente! – Reclamou Sakura, se abraçando.

- Lembra do que a Souless disse? Teve toque de recolher hoje as 22 e, o que você acha que aconteceria se Tomoyo dissesse que saímos? Ela deve ter inventado uma desculpa qualquer para dizer que estávamos no chalé. – Disse Syaoran, colocando seu casaco nas costas de uma poltrona vermelha que ficava voltada para frente da lareira.

- Agora que você falou, é verdade... Mas e agora? O que vamos fazer?

- Tem esse quarto, não? – Respondeu Syaoran secamente, jogando-se na poltrona. Estava cansado.

- Sim, mas só tem**_uma_ **cama, se você não notou. – Reclamou Sakura, sentando-se na beirada da cama que acabara de mencionar.

- Você dorme aqui, eu posso dormir nessa poltrona mesmo.

- O que? Nem pensar, eu quero dormir no meu quarto!

- Olha aqui Sakura, se você ainda não percebeu, não podemos pedir para o professor abrir a porta! Ele vai fazer um questionário enorme para nós, além do que a Tomoyo vai se passar por mentirosa! Então, faça o favor de parar com essa frescura e ir dormir, certo? – Reclamou Syaoran em um tom rude e seco, tom que raramente usava com Sakura.

- Olha Syaoran, não sei o que deu em você para estar irritadinho desse jeito, mas eu não sou algum tipo de travesseiro, onde você pode descontar toda a sua raiva! Eu também tenho paciência e esta está se esgotando muito rápido! Por isso, trate de me tratar com mais respeito, entendeu? – Rebateu Sakura, levantando-se e encarando o garoto que a olhava feio da poltrona.

- E você, quem pensa que é? – Gritou Syaoran, levantando-se da poltrona e agarrando os braços da garota com força. – Desde que chegamos aqui, você só tem se metido em encrencas. Quase morreu e me matou de preocupação! Queria saber qual é o seu direito de fazer isso com as pessoas! – Concluiu, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela com certa raiva.

- Lanço esta mesma pergunta para você, Li Syaoran, com qual direito você trata as pessoas **_desta_** maneira? – Rebateu Sakura, soltando-se dos braços dele.

- Já basta. – Syaoran se dirigiu para a porta. – Fique ai sozinha, eu vou dormir na sala. Não agüento mais, isso tudo está fazendo com que minha cabeça exploda!

- Espera! – Gritou Sakura, dando um passo a frente.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou Syaoran, parando na porta e virando-se, vendo a garota de cabeça baixa.

- Syaoran... – Começou Sakura, com o tom de voz melancólico. – Syaoran, eu só vim nessa viajem com uma única intenção: Ficar com você. Esse era o meu maior desejo, mas desde que chegamos, parece que tudo deu errado. Syaoran, eu... – Sua voz ganhou um tom de choro. Ela apertou as mãos e levantou a cabeça, mirando os olhos verde-esmeralda, agora cheio de lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto, nos dele. – Syaoran, eu só quero ficar com você! – Disse ela, balançando a cabeça, fazendo com que as lágrimas caíssem para os lados.

- Se era isso que você queria... – Começou ele, indo até ela e abraçando-a. Levantou o rosto dela, fazendo à jovem olhar no fundo de seus olhos. – Então... Fique comigo... – Concluiu, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

_"A prova do amor verdadeiro, à vontade incessável..."_

Syaoran passou seus braços pela cintura da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu corpo. Sakura por sua vez, entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele, passando uma das mãos pela nuca do rapaz, acariciando os cabelos castanhos do mesmo. Para deixar aquele beijo ainda mais ardente, Sakura abriu espaço para que a língua de Syaoran entrasse em sua boca, encontrando com a sua. O garoto explorou cada canto delicado da boca de sua amada, brincando com a língua dela a cada instante que conseguia. Pararam o beijo quando ficaram sem ar, olhando-se nos olhos.

- Syaoran... – Sakura sussurrou o rosto corado e o coração acelerado.

- Sakura... – Sussurrou ele, engolindo a saliva. Estava no mesmo estado que ela.

O corpo pedia... Os olhos refletiam a vontade... O garoto não pensou duas vezes: Deitou Sakura na cama e ficou sobre ela.

_"Chega a hora na qual não é mais possível impedir o desejo. Chega a hora que o corpo, o coração e alma gritam por isso..."_

Syaoran beijava Sakura com todo o amor que conseguia. Parou e passou a beijar o pescoço da jovem, descendo aos poucos, deixando uma trilha de beijos por onde passava, tendo como respostas gemidos baixos de prazer dela. Deixava suas mãos deslizarem pelo corpo dela no mesmo ritmo que seus beijos. Parou um pouco acima do ventre dela e voltou a beijá-la na boca, agora penetrando sua língua dentro da dela sem qualquer cerimônia ou convite. De olhos fechados, sentia Sakura acariciar seu peito e abdômen por baixo da blusa, que a garota aos poucos arrancou e jogou em qualquer canto dali.

- Você não espera um minuto, hein? – Sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, beijando o pescoço da jovem Sakura, que soltou um gemido baixo de prazer.

- Não... É você quem demora demais... – Disse ela, entre gemidos de prazer. Seu corpo estava quente, seu coração batia rápido e o ar vinha em jorros curtos. Aquela sensação era tão boa! Só seu amado Syaoran para lhe proporcionar tal prazer.

- Eu demoro, é? Então, deixe-me apressar mais as coisas... – Disse com um tom malicioso na voz.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Syaoran retirou a blusa e a calça de Sakura, deixando-a somente com a _lingerie_ rosa bem clara. Aproximou e encostou a cabeça no meio dos seios da garota, acariciando-os devagar por cima do sutiã. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos.

- Você gosta, né? – Perguntou ele, apertando levemente os seios dela.

Sakura se contorceu um pouco, apertando os lençóis e fazendo as alças do sutiã escorregarem um pouco para baixo. Para Syaoran, estava mais que dito o que ela queria.

- Então, você quer que eu o tire, não? – Sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Então, por que não pediu logo? – Disse ainda em sussurro, deslizando a língua pelo pescoço da garota enquanto passava suas mãos pelas costas dela, alcançando o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o e retirando delicadamente a peça de seda do corpo da jovem, deixando-a cair no chão ao lado da cama. Parou para admirar a linda visão que tinha. – Você é linda Sakura... Uma deusa... Minha deusa... – Declarou, levando a boca até um dos mamilos rosados dela e roçando a língua bem de leve nele para depois, começar a sugá-lo enquanto brincava com o outro.

Sakura soltou um grito de prazer, apertando os lençóis. Em seguida, mordeu com força o lábio inferior e apertou os olhos, afim de não fazer alarme para que alguém viesse interromper aquele momento tão deles... Acalmou-se um pouco depois que Syaoran parou de sugar seu mamilo e tentou usar aquele momento para pegar todo o ar que conseguia, tentando também acalmar as batidas de seu coração que parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ouviu o garoto soltar o fecho do cinto e, quando olhou, viu que ele estava somente com a peça intima, igual a ela. Sentiu o rapaz começar a beijar seu pescoço novamente, roçando a língua no mesmo, descendo aos poucos...

Syaoran roçou a língua pelo pescoço dela, descendo, passando por entre os seios da jovem, depois pela barriga até chegar bem próximo a peça de roupa intima dela. Ia fazer o caminho de volta, quando ouviu Sakura dizer:

- Chega Syaoran...

"Chega" ela disse? Depois de tudo, quando finalmente chegaram ali, ela queria parar?

- Por que, Sakura?

- Já foi tortura suficiente... Chega de enrolar! – Disse ela entre suspiros. – Eu não agüento... Meu corpo e meu coração não agüentam mais! Faça-me sua, Syaoran! – Disse, deixando seu rosto corar mais do que já estava.

Então, era isso...

_"Uma vez chegada à hora, ambos se unirão e descobriram o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amor..."_

Syaoran abriu devagar as pernas da garota, passando-as por sua cintura...

_"Uma vez descoberto o verdadeiro sentido de tal palavra, o mundo ao seu redor muda. Ganha-se um novo brilho nos olhos e um novo sentimento no coração. Não se tem mais vergonha de abraçar e beijar a pessoa amada.Não se tem mais vergonha de dizer aos outros que a ama de corpo e alma..."_

Do lado de fora, no galho da árvore, Souless se vira, aconchegando-se.

- "Boa sorte para vocês, crianças. A partir de agora, a noite é de vocês..." – Sussurrou ela para o vento, fechando os olhos e as asas.

_"Só que, uma vez conhecido o verdadeiro significado de amar, perde-se algo que até então estava no brilho do olhar e no jeito de falar... Quando se aprende o verdadeiro significado da palavra 'amor'chega-se ao fim da inocência que se tem quando criança..."_

O vento cantava uma suave melodia e a neve fazia a paisagem brilhar. Em meio aquele lindo cenário, dentro daquele quarto quente, Syaoran e Sakura tornaram-se um. Ali, foi marcado o fim da inocência de ambos...

_"Mas, isso não é de todo mal, certo?"_

**_Continua..._**

**MINNAAAAAAAA! Tudo bom? Penúltimo capítulo da ****fanfic**** (espero eu, né? Ainda não tenho certeza). ****aaaw****! Finalmente, finalmente! Consegui escrever a cena que tanto queria! ****Faleu**** a pena ficar até as ****2:45**** aqui pra isso! - Vou confessar, fiz toda a história baseada nessa cena! .****o."**** Sim, a história toda surgiu a partir daí, dessa cena dos dois ****juntos. Depois dela, ainda estou pensando no que vai acontecer, mas fiquem tranqüilos que vai ser bom! (eu espero .o.") Ah, a Souless ficou vendo mesmo! Eu sei, ela é meio cara de pau, mas fazer o que, né? ****xD**** Agora, vamos ao extra!

* * *

**

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

**Doru**: Pronto Fey, seu presente está ai.

**Fey**: Doru, eu te abo!

**Doru**: Bom, agora você pode usar como plano de fundo, pode fazer aleluia, pode sair correndo pela rua gritando: "A doru fez um wallpaper pra mim!", pode até comer se quiser. Só tem que guardar.

**Fey**: MAS SE EU COMER NÃO VAI DAR PRA GUARDAR, NÉ?

**Doru**: CLARO QUE VAI! GUARDA NO ESTÔMAGO! XD

**Fey**: xD

---------

**Doru**: Mapy, seu Photoshop não está funcionando?

**Mapy**: Não, não sei porque...

**Doru**: Mapy, manda seu Photoshop **ir plantar capim num poste no meio do Amazonas**.

**Mapy**: - Se desse...

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

* * *

**Bom, é isso ai! Esses extras aconteceram hoje e eu resolvi colocá-los aqui. Bom é isso, a gente se vê no próximo (e talvez último) capítulo da ****fic. ****Ah, quero agradecer a minha amiga e ****mammy**** (online), a ****Misao ****Kinomoto****! Ela me ajudou em algumas cenas ai, respondendo minhas ****perguntitas**** e também agüentando meu chilique. **

**OBS: Queria agradecer as meninas que me mandaram reviews! Eu fiquei super feliz, viu? Vocês não sabem como essa pobre menina ficou feliz com as reviews! T-T Ah, semana que vem chega o último cap, okay? E, deixem reviews, por favor! Isso me ajuda a melhorar para trazer fanfics ainda mais bem escritas para todos vocês, além do que, eu posso saber o que vocês acharam da história em si!**

**Beijos da Tia Doru **


	6. Despedida

_OBS: CardCaptors Sakura e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a CLAMP. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos, é só um passa-tempo. Boa leitura._

_OBS 2: Todas as pessoas que apareceram nos 'extras' estão cientes que estão presentes nessa fanfic e me deram total autorização para fazer essas 'tirinhas'._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: Despedida.

Sakura começou a despertar bem lentamente. Abrira só um pouco dos olhos, a vista estava embaçada e as lembranças meio turvas. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e esfregou o olho direito, espreguiçando-se. Levantou-se, ficando sentada na cama, foi quando caiu a ficha...

Todas as memórias da noite anterior passavam por sua cabeça como um filme. Nem conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido! Estava tão feliz. Levou as duas mãos até o ventre e começou a acariciá-lo bem lentamente. Seria possível aquilo?

- "Não, ainda é cedo demais para pensar em um filho..." – Disse a mente de Sakura, censurando o pensamento e a vontade tão grande que ela tinha. – "Mas, quem sabe mais para frente, né?" – Pensou, deixando que um sorriso de felicidade tomasse seu rosto.

Espreguiçou-se mais uma vez, voltando seu olhar para a janela. Que surpresa! Ainda era de noite, mas que horas seriam exatamente? Não sabia ao certo e, do jeito que estava, seria arriscado demais ir até a sala para olhar no relógio, afinal, poderia ser mais tarde do que ela imaginava. Voltou seu olhar para a porta do cômodo. Suspirou de alivio, quando constatou que estava trancada. Não queria nem pensar em quantos sermões iria ouvir dos professores se eles o pegassem naquela situação. Virou-se para o lado, vendo seu amado Syaoran dormindo tranqüilamente. Deitou-se virada para ele.

- Você deve estar bem cansado depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem, né? – Sussurrou ela, acariciando a face do garoto. – E, depois de tudo que passamos para ajudar o amigo da Souless-san, eu ainda te cansei mais ainda... – Ela se aproximou e beijou a testa do jovem, acariciando os cabelos do mesmo. – Como você é kawaii quando dorme! – Ela sorri, ainda acariciando o jovem, depois de alguns minutos para.

Suspirou, não havia muito o que se fazer. Estava sem sono e com o corpo suado, resolveu tomar um banho – afinal, aquele quarto era uma suíte. Levantou-se devagar, pegou (lê-se: caçou) as roupas no chão e foi para o banheiro. Entrando lá, se deparou com uma banheira bem grande e com dois roupões pendurados. Que sorte, não eram usados! Ela a abriu a válvula da banheira, deixando-a encher, enquanto ficava sentada na beirada, pensando.

- "Eu nem posso acreditar. Finalmente, depois de tanto esperar, Syaoran me fez dele. Aquele momento... Aquelas sensações... Foi maravilhoso! A única coisa que estragou foi o bendito desconforto, ah que raiva! Dizem que tem sempre algo para estragar. Mas não vou reclamar por coisa pouca, foi tão bom!" – Ela fechou a válvula e entrou na água, deixando seus músculos relaxarem. Levou suas mãos novamente até o ventre e voltou a acariciá-lo por baixo d'água. – "Ah, como eu queria... Um filho dele..." – Fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar aos poucos, mas tinha força o suficiente para impedir que este a dominasse e acabasse dormindo na banheira. – "Pelo jeito, vou ter de esperar mais alguns anos para realizar este desejo..." – Ela soltou um suspiro, esticando uma das pernas e acariciando a mesma. Desejava do fundo do coração ter Syaoran com ela na banheira, ia ser tão bom! – "Ah, vou parar de ficar de bobeira aqui. Quanto mais rápido eu terminar esse banho, mais rápido eu vou deitar com ele." – Pensou, sorrindo e corando levemente. Enfiou a cabeça embaixo da água, molhando os cabelos e logo após começou a se lavar...

Meia hora depois estava limpa e com um dos roupões de banho. Não iria vestir as roupas de ontem, somente a _lingerie_, para não ficar totalmente nua. Abriu a porta do banheiro devagar e pode ver seu amado, ainda dormindo. Realmente, tudo que ocorreu ontem deve ter sugado até a última gota de energia dele. Devagar ela se aproximou, subiu na cama e, abraçando o seu amado, deixou que o sono a dominasse.

- Sakura... Sakura... – Uma voz chamava pela garota, que tentava a todo o custo abrir seus olhos. – Oe, Sakura-chan, acorde! – A garota sentiu um beijo na testa.

- Sy... Syaoran? – Perguntou ainda meio deslocada por causa do sono. Esfregou os olhos e olhou para o rosto de seu amado.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan! – Disse Syaoran com um sorriso, abraçando-a fortemente. – Como se sente? Está dolorida?

- E por que eu estaria? – Respondeu ela com outra pergunta. Em sua face, ainda podia se ver o doce ar da inocência. Não importava quanto ela crescesse e mudasse isso sempre estaria com ela. Syaoran a olhava com um olhar de encanto. – O que foi? Por que está me olhando assim? – Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? Porque você é muito, mas muito engraçadinha Sakura! – Disse, abraçando-a e enchendo-a de beijos. Como a amava!

- Para Syaoran! Para! Vai me deixar sem ar! – Pedia Sakura, que estava com a cara literalmente socada no peito dele. Não conseguia respirar direito.

Quase que no mesmo instante ele a soltou e ela começou a respirar rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos ela se acalmou e o olhou nos olhos para, segundos depois, estar mergulhada em um beijo apaixonado. Sentia os braços dele apertarem-na contra aquele corpo másculo, aquele gesto a fazia se sentir segura e aconchegada. Pararam o beijo quando ficaram completamente sem ar. Foi então que Syaoran notou uma coisa diferente e então perguntou:

- Onde você arrumou esse roupão?

- Tinha dois sem usar no banheiro. – Ela aponta para a porta do mesmo. – Eu tomei um banho e vesti isso para não ficar só de _Lingerie_.

- Mas, por quê? Você fica tão linda de _lingerie_... – Comentou ele, abrindo o roupão e tascando um beijo no meio dos seios da menina, deitando-a ao mesmo tempo.

- Syaoran... Syaoran, para! – Dizia ela, agarrando os lençóis.

- Me dê um bom motivo para parar... – Disse o garoto, enquanto começava a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela.

- Porque, se você não... Parar... – Tentava dizer ela, entre gemidos baixos. – Se você não parar... Os professores irão nos pegar!

Ao ouvir aquilo ele parou, sentando-se na cama. A garota fez o mesmo, enquanto fechava novamente o roupão.

- Uma vez é uma coisa, agora não venha querer fazer isso comigo toda hora! Não sou boneca inflável. – Retrucou ela, fazendo biquinho.

Syaoran só podia rir de uma cena daquelas. Como sua amada Sakura era fofa! Aquela inocência dela nunca iria sumir, nem quando estivesse bem mais velha. A vontade dele era de agarrá-la e enche-la de beijos por todo o corpo! Mas sabia que se tentasse seria repreendido por ela.

- Bom, vou aproveitar e tomar um banho então. – Declarou, levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Espera! – Protestou a garota, ficando de quatro na cama. – Vamos tomar banho juntos, ta? – Disse com um sorriso.

- Claro. – Concordou Syaoran, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

- Vou ver se o segundo andar está aberto e tentar pegar umas roupas para nós, ta? – Sakura da uma piscadela para Syaoran, enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

- Sakura, é muito arriscado! Eu deveria ir no seu lugar.

- Nu desse jeito? Nem pensar! – Protestou ela, apontando.

O garoto engoliu a saliva. Sentou-se na cama, cruzando os braços e ficou a observá-la sair, derrotado.

Do lado de fora, Sakura olhou para os dois lados. O quarto ficava perto da escada, por tal razão, ela pode confirmar que o segundo andar estava aberto e não avistou nenhum professor por perto. Não perdeu tempo, correu em disparada para o segundo andar. Atravessou o corredor de cima como uma raposa, chegando ao seu quarto e abrindo-o. Lá dentro, revirou uma gaveta e pegou um conjunto que achou razoável, afora uma nova _lingerie_. Estava para sair do quarto, quando Tomoyo acorda.

- Sakura! O que aconteceu? Estava preocupada com você! – Disse a amiga, pulando da cama e abraçando a jovem Sakura.

- Calma Tomoyo, não aconteceu nada! – Disse Sakura, tentando afastar a amiga. Estava com pouco tempo.

- Calma? Sakura tinha um assassino a solta! Como eu poderia ficar calma? Bom, mas isso já é passado...

- Como assim, passado?

- Encontraram o tal homem, morto no centro da floresta. Foi o que eu ouvi os professores falarem mais cedo.

- Nossa quem será que fez isso?

- Não sabem. Parece que foi algum animal de porte médio. Acham que pode ser um felino, mas ao certo ninguém sabe. O importante é que você está bem amiga! – Tomoyo abraçou Sakura novamente, dessa vez mais forte. Nisso, o roupão dela se abriu, mostrando que ela estava somente de _lingerie_ por baixo. – Sakura, o que...? – Tentou perguntar Tomoyo, mas não tinha palavras. Parou um segundo e pensou... – E o Syaoran? Não me diga que...?

- Tomoyo, mais tarde eu te explico, ta? Agora, diga-me onde fica o quarto do Syaoran!

- Ele fica no começo do corredor. Syaoran o estava dividindo com Yamazaki, mas ele disse que iria dormir em outro quarto, com uma turma de meninos. Pode apostar que irá estar vazio.

- Ok, obrigada Tomoyo! Mais tarde prometo que te conto tudo! – Disse Sakura, saindo apressada.

- Vou cobrar, viu? – Disse a garota de cabelos escuros, pouco antes de a porta bater. – Ah, não creio! O que será que eu perdi ontem à noite? – Suspirou Tomoyo, apoiando o queixo na mão e fazendo uma expressão triste.

Sakura, esgueirando-se como um gato, atravessou o corredor e achou o quarto onde Syaoran estava. Pegou um conjunto qualquer e uma roupa intima. Desceu como uma bala, entrando novamente na suíte do andar de baixo. Fechou a porta como um furacão e a trancou.

- Já voltou? – Perguntou Syaoran surpreso, estava deitado e quando a ouviu entrar, levantou-se.

- Já. Vim correndo por medo de alguém me barrar, mas graças a deus ninguém o fez. Só Tomoyo que me perguntou o que aconteceu. Falei que depois explicava. – Ela entregou as roupas para o garoto. – Agora, vamos ao banho? – Disse, com um sorriso reluzente em sua face.

- Claro. – Confirmou ele, beijando-a e a puxando pelo braço em direção ao banheiro.

Quando ela entrou lá, viu que a banheira já estava cheia e pelo vapor, pode constar que a água estava mais que quente! Ele fechou a porta, colocaram as roupas em cima da pia e entraram na banheira. Syaoran foi primeiro e Sakura foi depois. Ela se sentou do lado esquerdo do rapaz e apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele, bem na altura do coração. Fechou os olhos e começou a ouvir atentamente como o coração dele trabalhava. Aquilo a deixava tão tranqüila! Sentiu Syaoran passar um dos braços por sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto (como se fosse possível...). Sakura revirou-se um pouco, estava pensando em várias coisas, mas tinha um assunto especifico que gostaria de comentar com ele. Quando tomou coragem, disse:

- Ano né, Syaoran... Tem uma coisa que eu queria te perguntar... – Ela começou a corar.

- Sim? Pode dizer. – Ele abriu um sorriso franco.

- Ano... Bem, o que você faria se... – Ela deixou uma das mãos escorregarem até o ventre e começou a acariciá-lo. O garoto notou o movimento dela, arregalando os olhos e engolindo a saliva. – O que você faria se eu...

- Você não está tentando me dizer que... **_Está grávida_**, né? – Perguntou ele, assustado.

- Não! E como poderia? Nós usamos camisinha! – Lembrou ela, com o rosto corado.

- Ufa! Quer me matar do coração? Não que seja algo ruim, mas na sua idade não isso não pode acontecer de maneira nenhuma!

- Você parece meu pai falando desse jeito. – Ela revira os olhos.

- Sakura, diga-me, como eu poderia sustentar um filho com a idade que tenho? Como **você** poderia agüentar uma gravidez na sua idade?

- Eu sei, eu sei! Eu só queria saber se... Mais pra frente... Quem sabe nós... – A voz dela simplesmente sumiu. A garota abaixou a cabeça, deixando a franja cobrir os olhos e o rosto corado.

- Mais pra frente, com certeza. – Respondeu ele, pegando o queixo dela e fazendo-a olhar nos seus olhos. Deu-lhe um beijo suave que aos poucos se transformou em um beijo ardente e apaixonado.

Inconscientemente ele começou a escorregar as mãos pelo corpo dela, delineando as curvas bem definidas da garota e acariciando as coxas das pernas dela, enquanto explorava a boca da mesma. Ah, aquela boca tão delicada e... Deliciosa! Passou a beijar o pescoço dela e ir descendo bem devagar, deixando a língua roçar na pele tão lisa... Tão suave.

- Sya... Syaoran... – A garota tentava pedir para que ele parasse, mas era tão bom! – Syaoran... Conti-Continu... Continua... – Dizia, entre gemidos baixos de prazer.

O garoto continuava sem dar nenhum sinal de que iria parar tão cedo. Deixou a língua roças no meio dos seios dela, desceu pela barriga e circundou o umbigo da garota. Pegou-a pelas coxas e a fez sentar na beirada da banheira – aquela voltada para a parede.

- Vou refazer todo o caminho... – Sussurrou ele maliciosamente no ouvido dela, começando a roçar aquela língua travessa dele na bochecha direita dela e foi descendo, refazendo todo o caminho.

Sakura estava adorando aquilo. Como aquele garoto conseguia deixá-la louca! Sentia o mundo a sua volta se dissolver, como se nada e nem ninguém mais importasse, somente eles dois ali, juntos. Sentia a língua do rapaz roçar sua barriga e continuar descendo. Até onde ele iria? Teve sua resposta segundos depois... Sentiu o chão se perder, corou bruscamente, apertou os olhos e soltou um grito de prazer. Ele fora até 'lá'...!

Syaoran não se conterá dessa vez. Enrolou e enrolou, mas não teve como agüentar. Naquele exato momento, roçava sua língua no membro mais intimo de sua amada, ouvindo ela soltar gritos de prazer com isso. Como era gratificante! Roçava a língua devagar para depois começar a beijar aquele aquela região tão sensível do corpo de sua amada! Ficaria naquilo por minutos se não a ouvisse dizer:

- Syaoran... Syaoran chega, por favor!

No mesmo instante ele parou, afastando a cabeça do corpo dela, ficando de pé na banheira. Suspirou e voltou a se sentar, largando o corpo e tomando quase todo o espaço da banheira. Sakura juntou as pernas e levou as mãos até sua região intima, com os olhos apertados e o rosto corado.

- Não gostou...? – Perguntou ele, virando o rosto para o outro lado e apoiando os braços na banheira.

- Gostei, mas... Mas... – Ela abrira os olhos devagar, sua vista estava embaçada. Ah, se ele tivesse feito isto ontem, na cama! Ela levantou-se e sentou no colo dele, um pouco afastada 'daquela' região especifica.

No instante que viu o gesto dela, Syaoran a abraçou forte. Não tinha como ficar bravo com um anjo daqueles! Aproximou-a de si e começou a dar vários beijos no rosto dela.

- Sakura, eu te amo muito! – Sussurrou no ouvido dela, continuando a beijá-la.

- Eu também te amo muito! – Respondeu, pegando o rosto do garoto com as duas mãos e beijando-o nos lábios.

Ficaram naquela troca de carinhos por vários minutos e passaram mais uma meia hora no banho. Assim que terminaram de se arrumar, foram guardar as coisas lá em cima. Quando perceberam, já eram quase 10 horas da manhã! Tinham menos de 15 minutos antes que a turma saísse para um passeio no bosque, que ficou agendado para o último dia na colônia. Desceram rapidamente as escadas e se misturaram com os outros que estavam presentes na sala, assim ninguém notaria o atraso deles. De repente, Sakura sente uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro, virou-se e se deparou com Tomoyo.

- Sakura... Quando você vai me explicar o que aconteceu? – Sussurrou ela, fazendo uma careta.

- Tomoyo, mais tarde! Agora nós vamos sair, lembra-se?

- Mas Sakura! – Protestou a garota de cabelos escuros. – Eu sou sua amiga e prima! Não vai me contar mesmo?

- Tomoyo, eu já falei que te conto tudo mais tarde, em detalhes! Aqui tem muita gente. – Disse Sakura, começando a se irritar.

- Só me responda uma coisa: Você e o Syaoran...?

- Sim, Tomoyo, sim! Nós fizemos isso que você está pensando. Satisfeita?

- Muito! – Respondeu a menina, com um sorriso e um brilho satisfatório nos olhos.

No mesmo instante, um professor chega ao local e faz com que todos os alunos se reúnam.

- Bom, como todos sabem, hoje é nosso último dia aqui no Chalé, por isso foi agendado um passeio pelos lugares mais antigos da floresta. Podem levar câmeras fotográficas e filmadoras, mas eu peço que todos se mantenham juntos.

O fim das palavras do professor foi seguido por um 'Sim' em conjunto dos alunos. Logo, eles adentraram na floresta. Passaram por vários pontos e conheceram boa parte dela, mas o lugar que mais deixou Sakura e Syaoran tristes foi o grande lago. Estavam quase no final do passeio quando a classe parou lá e começou a observar aquele local, fazendo várias exclamações e comentários sobre o mesmo.

- Você acha que ela está por perto, Syo? – Perguntou Sakura em sussurro.

- Quem sabe? Talvez não, afinal tem muita gente por aqui agora. – Respondeu ele, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro dela e trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo.

- Hmm... Vão ficar de namorico aqui, é? – Chiharu comentou, maldosamente e os dois se afastaram corados.

Aquela cena foi seguida por um rugido, baixo, no meio de alguma das copas das árvores ali existentes. Syaoran e Sakura começaram a olhar para todas as direções, mas nada viram. Será que foi só imaginação deles? Não demorou para a classe se afastar do imenso lago e voltar ao chalé.

Enquanto isso, no meio da floresta, Souless juntamente a Hunter e mais dois outros guardiões descansavam, deitados nos galhos grossos e firmes de uma grande árvore que aparentava ter mais de 100 anos.

- "Você tem certeza disso, Souless?" – Perguntou um guardião em forma de pantera negra.

- "Absoluta. Hunter já fez um grande sucesso quando se parecia com o 'lobisomem', né? Isso não vai ser uma coisa muito diferente. Além do que, humanos acreditam em fantasmas e podem levar anos para achar uma explicação lógica para isso." – Afirmou ela, balançando suavemente a calda.

- "Eu não acho uma boa idéia." – Protestou Hunter, o lobo albino, sacudindo-se em um galho abaixo do de Souless.

- "Pois eu já concordo plenamente com a Sou-chan! Humanos não são muito inteligentes para desconfiar dos guardiões e muito menos para vir nos procurar aqui na floresta." – Pronunciou uma guardiã em forma de águia dourada.

- "Obrigada pela força, Lucy." – Disse Souless, sorrindo para a águia que se chamava Lucy. – "Então, o que me dizem? Hunter, Still?" – Perguntou a tigresa, olhando para o lobo e em seguida para a pantera.

- "Ok, eu ajudo." – Respondeu Still, descendo da árvore. – "Vou falar com os espíritos do lado norte."

- "Se ele vai ajudar..." – Disse Hunter, também descendo da árvore. – "Eu vou falar com os espíritos do Oeste."

- "E eu irei convencer os espíritos do Leste." – Pronunciou Lucy, levantando vôo.

- "Espero por vocês, amigos."

Souless viu os guardiões se afastarem e voltou seus olhos azuis-gelo para o céu meio nebuloso.

- "Hoje... Será o dia perfeito." – Sussurrou, deixando um sorriso dominar seu rosto.

No chalé, Sakura arrumava as malas para a viajem de volta. Fechou a mesma e sentou-se na cama, suspirando. Queria poder se despedir de Souless antes de partir. Voltou à realidade quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Entre. – Disse, sem animo.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Syaoran, entrando e encostando a porta.

- Syo! – Exclamou, levantando-se e jogando-se nos braços dele, dando um abraço apertado no rapaz. Depois de uns minutos, se separaram. – Eu queria me despedir da Souless, mas acho que não vai ser possível...

- Eu te entendo Sakura, mas o ônibus está para sair em alguns minutos. Eu vim até aqui para lhe ajudar com as malas. – Disse ele, jogando um olhar para as bolsas dela na cama. – E, se isso te animar, tenho uma ótima notícia...

- Qual? – Sakura parecia curiosa... Muito curiosa.

- Conversei com a Tomoyo e ela disse que, na viajem de volta, vou poder ficar sentado ao seu lado. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido da jovem para logo em seguida dar-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- YATTA! – Gritou ela, pulando em cima de Syaoran.

Ambos caíram no chão e riram da cena. Como era boa aquela sensação de liberdade! Queriam mante-la, mesmo em Tomoeda e era exatamente isso que fariam, gostasse quem gostasse, não gostasse quem não gostasse.

- Vamos? – Perguntou o garoto, com duas malas nas mãos, aguardando Sakura na porta.

Ela olhava uma última vez para a floresta e com um suspiro, saiu e fechou a porta do quarto.

Estavam do lado de fora do ônibus, esperando os professores acertarem os últimos detalhes para poderem partir. Sakura continuava deprimida, queria porque queria se despedir de Souless...

- Sakura-chan, anime-se! – Disse Rika, ficando deprimida pela amiga.

- É, anime-se! A viajem foi tão boa... – Comentou Chiharu, ajudando Rika.

- É verdade, mas...

Nesse momento, um rugido ecoa por toda a área dos chalés. Automaticamente, Syaoran e Sakura viram-se. Que surpresa! Em cima de um morro, bem a vista de todos, estava Souless na forma de batalha. A imagem da tigresa fez Sakura abrir um sorriso e juntamente com Syaoran, gritaram:

- Souless!

- "Isto é um presente para vocês!" – Gritou ela, deixando que a esfera verde-esmeralda em sua testa começasse a brilhar.

Logo, os espíritos dos quatro cantos da floresta começaram a se unir e formaram no céu a imagem de um lindo coração com asas e uma coroa. Era magnífico! Todos ao redor pararam para admirar. E, por fim, os espíritos se separaram e se uniram novamente, formando no céu nublado de inverno, a imagem de um casal abraçado. Syaoran e Sakura entenderam o recado e, com um aperto no coração, gritaram:

- Arigatô, Souless-san!

O gritou ecoou por todo o local. Os espíritos voltaram para a floresta e Souless, após soltar um rugido, sumiu em meio a um redemoinho de neve.

- Ela é uma grande amiga. – Comentou Syaoran.

- Sim. – Respondeu Sakura, deixando que as lágrimas presas em seus olhos caíssem por seu rosto que exibia um belo sorriso. – Uma ótima amiga!

_"Grandes amigos nunca se perdem, pois deles sempre nos lembraremos..."_

Na volta para o aeroporto, todos estavam agitados. Syaoran e Sakura estavam sentados um ao lado do outro, observando a paisagem de mãos dadas, em completo silêncio. Que excursão fora aquela!

_"Mesmo que só tenhamos ficado com eles por alguns dias ou alguns minutos, eles sempre ficaram em nossa mente. Bem lá no fundo dela..."_

Na floresta, Souless estava sentada em um bloco de gelo, sendo animada pelos espíritos que dançavam ao seu redor como pequenas bolas de luz.

- "Eles são um belo casal, não?" – Disse ela para os espíritos.

_"Existem pessoas que passam por nossa vida e nunca mais nos lembramos delas, mas existem outras que as marcam tão profundamente que é impossível se esquecer. Eu sempre me lembrarei daqueles dois... Syaoran e Sakura... Nunca mais esquecerei esses nomes..."_

**Fim.**

**

* * *

Minna-san! Acabou! Né, demorei um pouco para conseguir terminar o último cap****., foram 3**** dias sem nenhuma idéia, mas aqui está ele! ****Me**** desculpem qualquer coisa, é que eu realmente não sabia como fazê-lo e continuo meio perdida w Bom é isso, vamos ao extra!**

* * *

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru ----- 

**Doru**: -chorando- T-T

**Fey**** e ****Mapy**: Que foi Doru? o-o

**Hiro**: Ela ta com manha e-e

**Doru**: É que... EU QUERIA CONTINUAR COM ESSA FIC PRA SEMPRE! T-T

**Todos**: -capote-

**Doru**: Mas uma hora tem que acabar, né? ;o;

**Fey**: Ah, vamos minha bombinha de açaí. Quer ir comer queijo com a gente?

**Doru**: Hun? Queijo? Onde? o-o

**Mapy**: Ali -aponta- vamos?

**Doru**: -sai correndo que nem louca, passando por cima de todo mundo e vai comer queijo-

**Todos**: -esmagados, gota-

----- Extra – Coisas da Doru -----

* * *

**É, coisa sem criatividade, eu sei... ****E eu sou louca desse jeito mesmo ****Ôõ**** Não estranhem ****e-e****"**** Bem, espero que tenham gostado da ****fanfic****! Aguardem que logo vem mais, ok? **

**Beijos da Tia Doru e até a próxima!**

**OBS: Bom gente, como minha criatividade é bem limitada e minha preguiça é uma coisa linda, podem apostar que eu vou demorar para postar novas histórias! Mas eu vou tentar postar algumas idéias já antigas, quem sabe? Ah, outra coisa, desculpem qualquer coisa, viu? Tem algumas coisas nesse capítulo que não me agradam e não tem como refazê-lo a essa altura do campeonato. Espero ter agradado! Beijos e até breve!**

**OBS: Ah, muuuuuuito obrigada a todas as pesoinhas que mandaram review! Fiquei muito feliz com todas que recebi, viu? E aguardo mais, não só nesse capítulo como em histórias futuras também! Beijos e obrigada a todos os leitores!**


End file.
